


Three Dog Night

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Biting, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Klance focused chapter, Knotting, Lance getting all the love he deserves, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multiple Partners, Mutual Pining, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Relationship Discussions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Shance focused chapter, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2016, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Working in the Christmas period has worn Lance down to the point he can't remember whether he's taken his suppressants. Not only does he have to deal with the exhaustion when he gets home but also his two frustratingly attractive housemates that seem content to flaunt themselves over the living room couch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift for [Rein](http://voltic-mayhem.tumblr.com/) for the Voltron Secret Santa but so many people liked it that I had to continue it.
> 
> With prompts like 'omega lance with alpha everyone' and 'anything fluffy', I knew I had to combine them with some Shklance for you. I hope you like how this turned out!
> 
> Shout out to Laurel and Jules who read over this for me and Kai who lent me the title in my hour of need.

Lance shuffled through the front door with a lukewarm cup of coffee in his hand and bags under his eyes. He sighed, feeling the strain of his Christmas retail job aching in his legs and nibbling at the bottom of his heels. All of that standing and all those long hours were starting to run him down, leaving aches and pains in between shifts. The cold weather only seemed to make it worse and if it weren’t for the warm touch of coffee in his hands and on his tongue, he might not have been able to move at all.

The door closed behind him with a click and drew the attention of both of his inappropriately handsome housemates. They were snuggled up on the couch again, arms draped over each other with the relaxed look of two people enjoying each other’s company. Lance found himself staring at the two of them, exhaustion pulsating through his bones.

Keith pressed himself against Shiro’s chest, waves of his black hair caressing over his cheek as he moved to peer towards the front door. His eyes softened when they focussed on Lance, likely pity at how much of a mess he looked right now. An oversized shirt slipped down Keith’s shoulder, revealing more skin than Lance was entirely ready for after a long shift. Even mussed up with shaggy hair and clothes falling off him, Keith was too attractive for Lance’s own good.

Shiro leaned back against the couch with a sigh, ignoring the late night show playing on the TV. His unfairly chiseled jaw pressed against the top of the couch. He could have easily raised his chin above it, but the rest of his muscled form had sunk down into the couch, at Keith’s touch most likely. His hair appeared to be thoroughly played with, tufts sticking in all directions, and with his relaxed, parted lips, he appeared to have been interrupted pressing them somewhere other than the air.

If it weren’t for the exhaustion, Lance might have squeaked, made some kind of sound across his already weary vocal cords, but he stood still, staring back completely wordless. It took a moment for him to come back into himself and when he did, he forced a smile and trudged on past the two of them. Refusing to look at them any longer might make the growing ache in his chest go away. There was only so long he could look at them like that without feeling more alone for the holiday season.

A quick shower and a good long sleep was all he needed, even if he did consider the possibility of being social with his attractive housemates. The two of them always seemed to snuggle on the couch right before he got home, smelling just as inviting as they looked.

Rushing himself into the shower, he tried to wash away the thoughts that had been building in his head the last week while water ran down his upturned face. The water pressed against his skin, calming him down and relaxing his body. He’d need to take his suppressants before he slept. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken them. Work had only made it harder than usual to keep track of his meds.

Shampoo suds moved beneath his fingers rubbing through his hair. He felt clean and warm and fresh for the first time in hours, trying to scrub away the smell of alpha in his nose and his own omega scent. He tried to ignore the thoughts of resting against Shiro’s chest, of caressing Keith’s shoulder, of sandwiching himself between them so they could… No, he didn’t need to be thinking of that in the shower, naked.

It was bad enough that he was so run down with work, let alone living with two alphas during the Christmas period. Two alphas who also happened to be obnoxiously dating and spent their entire time cosying up to one another. They’d still be on the couch after Lance was done with his shower and the very thought of it made him scrub long and hard over his arms and legs. His skin glowed a dull pink by the time he was done, while heat started to coil deep within him. He wasn’t going to work the sexual frustration out of his body tonight. He’d only regret it in the morning.

He scuttled out of the bathroom in a towel, glancing quickly down the hall to the lounge room, wanting one more glimpse of them before he went to bed. Their heads turned at the sound of his feet squeaking across the wooden floors. There was no hiding anything from those two.

“Lance! Do you want to watch a movie with us? Unwind?” Shiro asked, calling down the hallway as he leaned back against the couch again. Keith was practically all over him, lips pressed to his ear, saying something that Lance couldn’t make out. What Lance would give to feel that breath on his own ears.

Lance shook his head as he shook away his mild daydream. He hoped desperately that his towel covered his erection while he stood there staring at them. Attempting to distract from it he answered, "No, I should go to bed. Get some sleep. That time of year." He laughed nervously and pointed to his open bedroom door.

Neither of them objected to his excuse. Keith bit into his lip thoughtfully, his gaze assessing Lance with a sense of curiosity and probably dismissal. While Shiro sighed and shrugged at his boyfriend before smiling Lance's way. "Shame. You really should join us more often." His voice continued even as Lance smiled and wandered into his room. "Do let us know if you change your mind!"

Lance closed his door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. The temptation of just lying over the two of them wasn't something he hadn't dealt with before but with all of his exhaustion the need for physical comfort was higher than normal. His muscles ached all down his back, through his arms, down his legs, and a tension was growing more and more painful below his belly button. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd eaten something bad again. Rushing around at work meant he often forgot to take care of himself.

He didn't bother with clothes, letting his towel fall to the floor, and shuffled over to his bed. He buried himself in the sheet, snuggling into the cool touch over his body. Everything was aching, everything was burning. He just wanted it to end.

His face pressed into the pillow, breaths going in and out of his lungs, growing heavier and heavier. All he wanted was to fall asleep but the heat between his legs was growing. The thought of Keith and Shiro touching him swam through his mind. The timing couldn't have been worse. The stress and the restless aching refused to let him push it away, or sleep. He was too tired to make his way across the room to take his suppressants. One night couldn't hurt.   


Slowly but surely Lance's hand snaked down his chest, over the painful aching in his abdomen, and brushed over the head of his cock. He twitched, mouthing wordlessly to the darkness. His body felt so warm, so sensitive, wanting so desperately for touch. Perhaps the hot shower to ease his muscle pain was hotter than he thought.

His head pressed further into the softness of the pillow, mouth agape and drool already wetting the fabric beneath his cheek. His fingers wrapped around his length and grasped loosely, brushing over the skin in slow, teasing movements. Sighing through gritted teeth, Lance hushed his moans against the pillow. He didn't need his housemates to hear him indulging himself right after a shower.

Lance couldn't remember the last time he had felt this hot, this needy. He was already leaking precome at the very weak rub of his thumb over the head of his cock. Imagining the two of his housemates just outside the door made him all the more sensitive. His own touch was hot, so hot, and the very thought of how either Keith or Shiro might feel sent his head swimming.

His head had become cloudier over time. Work seemed to have done that to him, keeping him so busy and run off his feet that lying down and touching himself made him feel like he was completely out of it. He couldn't deny that the entire feeling was intoxicating, gripping him and pulling him down into heavier breathing and forming beads of sweat on his skin.

He couldn't even remember if he had taken his suppressants earlier. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had taken them. Maybe it had been earlier in the week or somewhere between the long shifts that strung on end to end, taking up more of the week than Lance could even remember.

Lance's hand tightened around his dick when the realisation hit him, stomach cramping hard as if giving a good firm kick in the stomach. This wasn't just exhaustion. This wasn't him imagining the touch of two very attractive men he happened to live with. This was his body going into suppressant withdrawal. He was going into heat.

"F-fuck," Lance gasped against the pillow, starting to pump his dick harder. There was no point teasing himself to enjoy it, because if this was truly what was going on, he was in for a long, hard night. His muscle aches were already subsiding for the clammy slick covering his skin, his body relaxing itself into the sensations pulsing between his legs.

He didn't need this. His housemates were going to hear him. Hell, they probably smelled him the moment he walked in the door. They even tried to be nice to him and the very thought of that had him huffing and grunting as he pumped harder. The heat was growing in him with every stroke, his chest already heaving, his lips parted, his eyes closed. He indulged in every sensation and groaned through the cramping working its way through his body.

Lance moaned in a choked gasp, so loud that he was sure Keith and Shiro must have heard him. Every new moan as his hand rubbed precome up and down his dick sounded more and more pained. Cramps dug into his guts and took hold, squeezing him as hard as his grip had become around his length. If only he could work it out of himself faster, harder, he might finally distract from the pain. It helped to ease the edge, but not enough to stop his groans at the pain.

"Why... the fuck... does it hurt... so much?" Lance grunted through his breathing, struggling to get the words out in his frustration. It'd been a while since his last heat. He couldn't remember how he'd managed to survive the last one. He'd only just found a nice place to live too and now he was going to ruin it with a night of howling and moaning. He wouldn’t be able to face them in the morning if he was going to be...

A knock at the door disturbed him. He froze, hand unable to stop, teeth pressing into his lips to stop himself from making sound. He kept moaning and humming regardless, the sounds deep in his chest, sounding of want and need and the deep desire to be touched, pleasured, caught out.

There was a long pause. Lance could hear the movement of bare feet behind his bedroom door. He couldn’t remember if he had ever bothered to lock it. With his hand on his dick and either of his housemates at the door, he wasn't sure if he cared. The very idea of either of them hearing him or walking in on him or seeing him like this only made the feverish warmth in his body that much hotter. He was pretty sure he wanted it, wanted them, either or both. Yet, he held himself back from inviting the knocker in.

"Lance?" Shiro's voice was hesitant, pausing to listen and continuing when he got no answer, "Are you okay?" His weight pressed against the door, likely a hand touching the wood in search for a response Lance was so desperately holding back. "Did you need help? I mean, can I-- can we help?"   
  
Shiro could help. Shiro could help by fucking him into oblivion. He could lift Lance's legs above his head and just fucking ram him into the wall. That'd help. Lance would like that kind of help. God, if only he could manage to just beg Shiro to come in and take him. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd imagined it, but now his mind was flooded with images and he was jerking off to the thought of it with Shiro at his bedroom door.

Another knock followed, quicker, more demanding. "Lance!" Keith's voice was blunt as always and yet something about its tone was softened at the edges. He sounded like he might have been out for a run, despite the fact Lance knew with certainty Keith had only been in the lounge room since he got home. "We're worried."

The sharp, direct command to Keith's voice cut straight into Lance's resolve and he whimpered with a firm stroke of his hand, slick starting to coat his thighs. He wanted to run his hands through it, have Keith run his hands through it right before he fucked him with his fingers. He wanted Keith to come into his room, come into him. Fuck, having Keith at his door too only made it worse. Both of them smelled too good.

"Keith... that's not going to..." Shiro sighed and the door moved as a weight pressed against it. "Lance, if you could just answer us, please. If you're hurt or you need anything..." Again he trailed off and made a series of confused sounds, likely to Keith standing beside him.

Lance didn't know what to answer as much as he didn't really know what words were at this moment. His head was too fuzzy, too intent on moving on past the pain, jerking himself through it, even to the sound of his housemates' worry. God, they sounded too good, smelled too good. He could feel every part of his resolve cracking, falling apart like his lips parting around another loud moan. He'd never wanted to fuck his housemates so badly.

He’d moved into this house out of sheer desperation, having struggled to find a safe place to live while trying out college for a second time. He figured they seemed like a nice enough couple. He had thought it was strange though, that two alphas were living together, let alone getting along or making that kind of noise at night. Admittedly, he’d gotten off a few times to the sounds of them going at it. It was hard not to when they both smelled as good as they did.

Neither of them had sought to ask what he was, unlike so many other housemate interviews he’d gone to. They’d been considerably more pleasant compared to the slew that rejected omegas for a series of excuses. Some assumed he’d be promiscuous and bring strange alphas into their home. Some assumed he wouldn’t fit in without another omega around. And yet, despite it all, these two alphas had let him into their home with none of the sexual advances he’d been subjected to. Mostly, they left him to do his own thing and here they were at his door while he was in the midst of his heat asking if he needed anything.

Groaning at his frustration, his pain, his insatiable urge to beg them to come fuck him until he couldn't keep his eyes open, Lance curled up into a fetal position. It was all too much for him. He wouldn't be able to hold back for long, he knew, and the sheer embarrassment of what might stream from his mouth in his desperation burned through him hotter than the heat itself.

"I'm--" Lance started to choke out. His mouth opened and closed, breaths seeming to force their way out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air as much as he wanted to beg for touch.  Every part of him ached for someone to touch him, fondle him, grab him, and have their way. He'd imagined it plenty of times before. The opportunity for it to become reality stole the words right out of his mouth.   
  
"Look, if you don't open the door..." Shiro began and stopped himself, muttering something under his breath or to Keith. Lance could make out none of it. "You sound like you're in serious pain. If you need help, just tell us, or..." he said slowly, projecting his voice through the door with a sense of warning.

"We'll come in," Keith huffed and started to test the doorknob. It clicked, turning unhindered in his hand. It stopped at the sudden noise that came from either Keith himself or Shiro. Lance couldn't tell what was going on outside the door.

Eyes closed and struggling not to whimper, Lance curled up more, jerking off harder and hoping he could at least come quietly if he could just  _ get _ there. He huffed and stroked and grabbed at his dick, willing the pleasure to overtake the pain, let everything fall away so he could sleep off the night's exhaustion. It only added more slick to the mess trailing across his thighs to the sheets.

A thud against the far wall forced his eyes open again. He turned towards the door, sheets falling over his shoulders to reveal his top half. His eyes met Keith's, steel grey seeming to pierce through Lance's very warm face. All he could see was Keith's face and shoulders as he leaned into the room. The door to his bedroom was very much open.

Keith raised his eyebrows and ducked out of view a moment later. "He's curled up and sweating something fierce." He let out a sharp exhale and hummed a sound Lance didn't understand the meaning of. "I'm going in." Keith strolled into the room and stood by the side of Lance's bed, eyes running down the wall, across the bed, and stopping at the rustling of sheets above Lance's obviously moving hand.

Shiro let out an exasperated sigh and relented, joining Keith mere seconds later. His eyes fell to Lance's face. Lance wished he could have screamed, maybe have reacted like a normal human being, but instead he whimpered at the fact Shiro could see his flushed face, that he could see Lance trying to get himself off, and failing.

"Lance?" Shiro asked with a frown on his face. He knelt beside the bed, hand reaching out to caress Lance's cheek. "Hey, you still with us?" His voice sounded so soothing, so sweet. Even his breath smelled intoxicating and all Lance wanted to do was lie sprawled out across the bed.

Instead Lance was a writhing mess of sweat and drool and slickness between his legs. All he wanted was to look sexy, to be wanted, and here he was a victim to his own body, thrusting desperately into his hand because he was too mindless to do much of anything else.

Keith's eyes seemed to glow purple looking down at him, licking his lips as if he was swallowing words he couldn't manage to say. After a silent few seconds, he spoke with a husky tone, "Shit... he's still..."

Shiro nodded, cupping Lance's face with a soft look in his eye. "Yeah..." He took a long deep breath, not once looking away from Lance's half-lidded eyes. "He's too far gone at this point." His smile was precious and gentle. Lance felt himself frown and almost sneer at just how nice it was and yet he leaned into Shiro's hand, kissing the first part of skin his lips could find.

Shiro brushed his thumb over Lance's cheek with a quiet laugh. He dismissed Lance's needy searching lips with a question, "Lance, can I do anything to help ease you through this? Blankets? Water? ... lube?" His eyes pointedly glanced down to moving sheets, slowly falling back and revealing more of Lance's skin.

"F-f-fuck me." The words escaped Lance's mouth and his eyes opened wide at the desperate voice that seemed to be speaking his deepest desires. It was  _ his _ voice. "Please fuck me. Fuck me. F-fuck me." He kept repeating himself, no matter how hard he tried to stop. He just wanted it over, relief, release, whatever awaited him when he finally got off.

A series of stuttered noises fell from Shiro’s lips. His eyebrows rose while he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He glanced up at Keith beside him with a sense of assessment that Lance didn’t understand. Shiro appeared worried, torn between one idea and another, playing across his face in a series of frown and furrowed brows.

Keith shrugged and answered Shiro’s gaze with his own serious stare, “It’d help.” There was a glow in his eyes when they met Lance’s own, burning through with an intensity that froze Lance’s hand in place. “He’s smelling really good too.” One of his knees hit the mattress by Lance’s leg.

Keith loomed over him, hands hovering, poised for their next move. Lance was convinced that he looked ready to eat him and he rolled onto his back, splaying his legs wide, wanting so very much to feel the warmth of that mouth anywhere that Keith wanted to put it. 

“He’s mid-heat.” Shiro’s hands started wandering, brushing through Lance’s hair, slicking it back with sweat. They caressed over Lance’s shoulders, down his side, fingers tracing a line of mild curiosity. “He’s not really in control of himself right now.” Despite his words, his fingers moved down further and casually pulled down the sheet to expose Lance before them both.

A low groan from Keith’s throat answered his concerns. “He hasn’t jumped us yet…” Keith’s hand fell to Lance’s thigh, eyes wandering while his fingers squeezed into supple flesh. His touch sent a spark of warmth through Lance’s nerves, setting them alight. All he could do was buck upwards into the air, pressing Keith’s hand more firmly against him.

“I don’t care!” Lance’s voice cracked around the words, spitting them out like he was running out of time. His hands darted for Shiro’s cotton shirt and the top falling off Keith’s shoulders. Fingers grasped repeatedly, desperately, grabbing onto whatever could fit into his hands and he yanked them down as far as his strength would let him. “I. Want. You.”

He choked out a whine, throwing his head back against the pillow and bucking up wantonly into nothing, wishing desperately that Keith’s hand would slide up his thigh. “Pl-please… fuck… just... it’s fine… if it’s you… or you...” His eyes glanced up at Keith’s and he whined before turning his attention to Shiro. Breaths punctuated every attempt to say anything. Both men hovered over him, seeming just as out of breath as he was. He felt so wanted. 

“I know… what I want…” Lance kicked away the sheets and begged them both with his eyes. They both smelt so much better like this, so close, so evidently aroused. Lance would’ve moved into Keith’s lap already if the pain didn’t have him pinned to the bed.

Next Lance knew, there was the sound of a zip and Shiro moved behind him. Hands lifted him up, legs slid beneath him, and suddenly a warm, thick dick brushed against his ass. “Okay,” Shiro huffed against his ear, hands pulling Lance’s back down against his chest, displaying Lance across his body for Keith before them.

Lance could feel himself dripping. It all felt disconnected from him, like he was not quite there. His focus was heavily set on the frustration, the building and ever increasing need that drove him to force his legs apart wider, inviting Keith forward with his display. “ _ Please… _ ”

Keith unzipped his fly and shuffled forward, his erection swaying as he moved. “Since you asked.” His hand slid up Lance’s thigh, moving casually through the slick, grabbing along the way.

The tension in his touch drove Lance mad. It wasn’t going fast enough. He bucked his hips up towards Keith’s hand, begging with sounds, with his body, with his eyes. Lance needed the touch, needed to share that burning desire within him, to have it worked out of him until he could barely hold onto consciousness.

Lance melted at the sudden touch of Keith’s fingers at his entrance. They dragged through the slick, testing the feel and his sensitivity. Breath caught in his throat at the sudden touch, Lance whimpered, thrusting his hips towards Keith’s hand once again. He was not disappointed when Keith obliged him with not one but two fingers, thrusting in time with his own shallow breathing.

Shiro beneath him grabbed at his sides, squeezing at his hips and pushing him towards Keith. He groaned low, pushing himself up against Lance’s ass, and nuzzled into the sensitive part of Lance’s neck. “You smell good. You’ve smelled really good since you walked in the door.” His teeth nipped at the skin like he was leaving tiny love bites behind.

“R-really?” Lance’s dick twitched at the thought that either of  _ them _ thought he smelled good. Keith had said as much already, but hearing it again meant it was  _ real _ . Both of them touching him meant that it was real. His skin felt like it had only gotten hotter.

Keith’s fingers thrust quicker, harder, and started to work him open before he quickly added another. “‘Course.” His voice was gruff, more air and growl, when he moved closer and rubbed his cock against Lance’s thigh. His attention turned to Shiro, looking past Lance’s face with a serious stare. “We doing this? I just wanna… I can’t think…”

Shiro’s nose nudged against Lance’s neck with a hum. “Yeah… we should…” His fingers swept over Lance’s thighs, dragging him up and over his cock, grinding with rocks of his hips. “Condoms,” he managed before he leaned to bite at Lance’s ear. “You got some?”

Lance nodded through the thick vapour of sweat and want and need that surrounded him. It felt so hot and wet, like a sauna, sweat clinging to his skin as the pain faded away at Keith’s undivided attention. “Y-y-yes,” he stuttered through heavy breaths, and threw his hand across to his bedside table.

Shiro’s hand darted before Lance could say anything else and after some blind, hurried searching, he tossed a handful of condoms towards Keith. It was mere seconds before he impatiently thrust his hips up into the air while his hands rubbed over Lance’s nipples.

Keith removed his fingers from Lance slowly and presented them up for Shiro, strings of fluid connecting and dripping between his fingers, drops falling to splatter over Lance’s knee. “ _ Fuck _ he’s so wet,” he said to Shiro with approval. Shaking, he struggled to fit the condom over his cock with one hand. He managed, despite how much he leaned forward and squeezed Lance’s skin, wiping his wet hand over Lance’s inner thighs.

He grabbed for another condom and made quick work of sliding it over Shiro’s cock, giving it a few pumps before he seemed satisfied with his handiwork. The grasp of his hand set Shiro’s hips into a consistent motion, gathering speed and moving Lance’s body along with him. “Good,” he huffed his approval in Lance’s ear, only making him wetter. “All the better to give him what he wants.”

Lance could feel Shiro’s hands dipping under his sides and found himself propped at an angle, awkwardly upright. The very strength in the man’s arms where he had all but lost his made his heart flip and his dick twitch. It was really happening, and he couldn’t stop moving his hips. He wanted to feel the sensation inside of him. He needed it inside of him. He needed  _ them _ inside of him, desperately, and all of his body was trying to wriggle closer to the thick cock he saw before him in Keith’s hand.

“You… sure?” Shiro asked through gritted teeth, voice muffled by the struggle as he fought against the swarming lack of judgement building in his muscles. Lance had heard that alphas found omegas irresistible, but hearing and seeing Shiro holding back from ravishing him and pounding him until he could no longer move was so much hotter than he’d thought it would be.

Lance spread his legs, bit his lip, and exposed himself more, moving as close as he thought he needed to be. He’d never been so eager, so ready, wanting nothing more than to whine until someone filled him and made him moan. “N-now. Yes. Fuck.  _ Please. _ Fuck.”

Shiro’s broad hands claimed his chest, leaving firm impressions in his skin, pulling Lance back down. “Line me up, Keith.” He hummed his deep, primal approval when Keith followed his instructions and positioned the head of his cock at Lance’s entrance. No hesitation stopped him when he bucked his hips up, nudging the tip in, just enough, smearing Lance’s slick over himself.

Impatient and barely able to make coherent sounds, Lance worked himself towards Shiro’s cock, wanting it, needing it. As the tip of his housemate’s dick slipped inside him, his arms slackened and his mouth fell open. He could feel he was tight, but he kept rolling his hips, kept bucking through the waves of pleasure that froze his body completely with the overwhelming pressure building up inside him. He’d never known anything like this before, the sheer content that overtook the place of pain.

“Ahhhh-hhnnn” slipped from Lance’s lips. His words were lost as his body moved to work Shiro’s cock in deeper. His legs shook from excitement, anticipation, a deep longing to feel wanted thrumming through his chest. He could feel himself wavering between heightened sensation and blissful existence.

He could feel the warmth of Shiro’s lip nipping at his ear and exploring down his neck. His housemate’s hands wandered across his hips, gripping him and pushing him back and forth. Each thrust made Lance melt, until he could barely move on his own, enthusiastically accepting wherever Shiro wanted him if it meant he could feel like that.

Keith hovered over Lance, leaning forward to caress down his face. He seemed to marvel at the sounds Lance couldn’t remember ever making before. His fingers trailed down, circling over one of Lance’s nipples and stroking down until his hand grasped around the head of Lance’s cock. “Do you like this?” he asked, leaving his hand still so every buck Lance desperately tried to make forced his dick to rub through Keith’s fingers.

Shiro grunted and thrust when Lance tried to speak and forced every attempt at a word to dissolve into a breathy gasp or moan. “Ye-hhhh… I-I.... mmmmm-more….” The room smelled of the two of them, thick with sweat and arousal, and all Lance wanted to do was breathe it in while he offered himself up for whatever they wanted. All of his concerns seemed a distant memory. He needed them, wanted them, more than he remembered ever feeling.

Keith huffed, half-lidded eyes staring directly into Lance’s, and made Lance shudder even through his desperate need to keep going. His eyes seemed to burn into him, sending another wave of heat through his nerves, setting all of it alight again. His head tilted back, but his eyes couldn’t look away.

Within seconds Keith’s hand slipped down to run through Lance’s slick alongside Shiro’s moving cock. He bit his lip, worrying it in concentration while he tested his fingers against Lance’s tight ring of muscle. The exploration of his hand stalled Shiro’s thrusting and drew desperate whiny pleas from Lance’s mouth. 

“N-no, d-don’t st--” Lance begged and started to push himself up to fall back down, working himself up and down on Shiro’s dick. He needed to move, needed more, needed more filling him up, and he begged wordlessly with his eyes once his mouth failed him. 

Keith answered his pleas by forcing Lance down into Shiro’s lap, hand digging into one of his thighs, and slipping in a finger with a sense of cautious urgency. He shuffled forward to give himself leverage and stilled Lance’s desperate movements with a probing thrust of his finger. He added another once he gained momentum, rolling his hips into the air between them.

Shiro took the opportunity to move slow and make Lance little more than whimpers and breathy gasps. His hands slid down and over Lance’s thighs, pushing them wider and higher, presenting Lance to Keith who continued to work him open. He grunted and sighed, “I never would have thought you’d be so patient, Keith.”

Keith growled back, low and throaty, “Got to make sure I’ll fit too.” He made a point of working another finger in, scissoring his fingers to spread Lance wider. He thrust his fingers faster and faster until Lance’s slick started to run down his wrist. Chest heavy and breath deeper than before, Keith removed his hand, much to Lance’s dissatisfaction.

The slick wet sound of that full feeling leaving was followed by further sloppy sounds. Looking down, Lance watched, fixated, the way Keith’s hand worked over his own cock, working up and down, coating the condom on his cock with Lance’s own mess. The sounds mixed with the huffing and whining and moaning out of Lance’s mouth, adding to the lewd cacophony of all three of them making sounds that Lance could no longer tell apart. All he could make out was that everyone feels good, so good, and his chest positively thrummed as it graced his ears.

Keith pressed himself up against Lance’s ass mere moments later. His dick felt so hard and so warm that Lance pushed himself, wanting as much as either of them could give him. Shiro’s dick might have been filling him then, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted so much more and he paused to catch his breath, watching with keen interest as Keith attempted to enter him.

He moved slowly at first, but Keith practically shook with anticipation, with impatience. His hand aligned him just so, his eyebrows raising apprehensively while he watched Lance’s face. He pressed himself forward slowly, edging in while the others paused. Lance’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he felt himself being spread, only able to feel Keith’s dick moving in beside Shiro’s while all other movement stalled.

A sharp breath drew into Lance’s lungs. It was all so much, felt like so much, and yet not enough. Keith moved slowly, thrusting in and grabbing at his thighs, and leaned forward to roll his hips into him. His face contorted in concentration, eyes closing until his hips snapped forward and he buried himself to the hilt with a loud moan.

Lance cried out and clawed at Keith’s shoulders. He was so wet and so ready and so willing and oh god this might have been everything he ever wanted as he felt the burn fall away to pleasure. “ _Keith…_ _fuck_ , oh _god_ , fuck _me_ , please. _M-move_. Shit.” Words rambled out of him in quick succession. He’d never wanted to move so badly. He tried to move, but his limbs were so weak all they could do was grasp onto the nearest surface he could find. They seemed to have a mind of their own, locked in their positions as if wanting to let the other two take over.

Keith began to move faster and faster, huffing out of parted lips. Shiro followed suit and began to push up, rocking himself up into Lance as much as he was able. The two of them grunted and thrust and grabbed at any piece of skin their wandering hands could find. Their movements became a blur in the haze that drifted around and through Lance’s head. He felt full and fulfilled, touched and held, blessed and overwhelmed with bliss.

He felt his orgasm approaching, body tensing, cock twitching and slapping against his stomach while his housemates worked in and out of him. Lance could barely make out Shiro’s voice at first, but he repeated himself, muttering lowly in his ear, “Would you like us to knot you?” He sounded pained, wanting so much for Lance to say ‘yes’. “We can stop, if that’s what you want.”

Lance whined in answer. He could already feel something inside him swelling. Maybe it was Shiro’s knot, maybe it was Keith’s. He couldn’t quite tell. All he knew is he wanted it, that stretched burning feeling, the intense sensation that would follow. Lance couldn’t remember the last time he was truly knotted, and with an alpha on either side, he had too much temptation to decline. “Fucking  _ fill _ me. Split me apart.”

Shiro’s hands grabbed him hard, pulling him down as Keith adjusted to slower movements. His housemate’s knot swelled inside him, stretching him open and rubbing against Keith. It almost felt like it hurt with the two of them, so much and yet so right, so perfect. Their scent sweetened and filled the room thicker than before and Lance couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted to prolong coming. He wanted so desperately to be last.

They both grit their teeth and huffed and before long Keith was muttering something about his knot, barely able to form words other than, “So good. Gonna. Knot.” His rhythm slowed as Lance felt himself growing tighter, as his limits were tested, as both of them swelled within him.

Keith surged forward with a long, slow thrust going all the way in. His lips met Shiro’s over Lance’s shoulder. Soft and sweet, it barely lasted a second before they both returned to moaning. Their knots grew, forcing their thrusts to slow to short, swift ones against one another, desperate for friction, until finally they could move no more. Instead Lance felt himself filled with so much, too much, everything pressing him to his breaking point.

A hand wrapped tight around his cock. He couldn’t tell which, but it felt amazing, grasping him just beneath the head and working him over. The movements were hurried but thorough, tireless in their pursuit to have Lance come undone. It worked swiftly, sending a spark to his gut which then curled and tightened. He clenched around the two knots filling him and when he finally opened his eyes, taking note of Keith’s hand wrapped around him, he came with a high-pitched cry and covered his housemate’s fingers.

Warmth filled him seconds later. Shiro groaned deeper than before and presses his lips against Lance’s neck. He huffed out breaths and a small laugh. “Your turn,” he said to Keith with a tease. Shiro tensed his body, freezing completely while Keith closed his eyes tight.

Lance could feel Keith’s knot swelling even still. He clenched around it, wanting to feel more of that heat and stretch and sense of wanting that surged through his body like crackling fire. The heat took hold of his limbs, bringing him to the place between comfort and discomfort, so hot he wanted it to burn him or disappear completely.

Keith grunted sharply when he finally came, body shaking violently, hips trying to snap back and forth and finding themselves unable to. He collapsed forward with his hands rested on Lance’s knees. He cast a glance over that spoke only of wanting to keep going. Lance could barely move, let alone speak to answer the look he was getting.

“Well, shit…” Shiro finally said with a long exhale. He tried to catch his breath and ended up tickling Lance’s ear. “That, uh, that’s.... You okay, Lance?” His hands soothed over Lance’s skin with gentle caresses, touching places that tingled and ached and leaving them feeling so warm.

Lance glanced down at Keith’s hand and watched as his housemate wiped the come off his hand as if this situation was completely normal. It was then that it hit him that he’d not just slept with one but  _ both _ of his housemates, and they were both very much stuck inside of him until their knots went down.

“Uh,” he began to answer, then paused to gather together whatever he was supposed to say once the omega daze started to wear off. Perhaps even what he was supposed to say after fucking his housemates that were also a couple that he’d still have to somehow live with. “Good? I-I guess? I mean, no,  _ totally _ amazing, but…” Words didn’t even begin to express how he felt right then.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead and stole whatever he was going to say next. They pulled away with a gentle kiss only to repeat it once more. Keith leaned over him, running his hands up and down Lance’s arm, caressing every bit of skin along the path his fingers followed. One hand reached up to cup Lance’s jaw, tilting his head up to look Keith right in the eyes. His smile softened his face into something so warm and pleasant that Lance was convinced for a minute he was dreaming.

Shiro joined in on kissing him, leaving yet another trail down his sensitive neck. Somehow he was giving so much more despite touching him less, and Lance didn’t know whether to move into it or let his housemate continue undisturbed. His hands soothed over Lance’s body, rubbing along the parts he’d grabbed before, touching whatever he could reach. It all felt like so much.

“But what?” Keith asked with eyes so warm and inviting that Lance couldn’t dare look away. He waited with his other hand on a shoulder, thumb caressing skin as he stared. It was a side of Keith that Lance had never seen before, at least not directed toward him. He was so relaxed, so patient in his position, every part of him seeming willing to move at Lance’s request, if only his knot weren’t still buried inside him.

Lance took a deep breath and gasped when his exhale meant he could feel both knots in him again. His body ached at the feel of them, both of them, stretching him and making him feel so exposed and so intimate with the two men that seemed content to touch him all over. His face started burning, heat rushing up his chest and over his arms, as embarrassment took hold. They’d seen him beg and moan and come and now they were stuck waiting in a rather compromising position.

The breath shuddered out of him when he tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry… I didn’t meant to get you both into this… situation. I should’ve taken my suppressants and now.... Fuck, how are you guys… I mean, we’ve got to live together and… shit.” He bit down on his lip, hard. He couldn’t tell them that he’d imagined this, fantasised about either or both of them sandwiching him in just like they did now. He couldn’t say he had wanted to be part of whatever they had with all their canoodling and touching and kissing. That wasn’t something you said to your housemates, even if they had just come in your ass.

Shiro huffed a laugh out of his nose and pressed his cheek against the side of Lance’s head. “You’ve been so exhausted lately. Give yourself a break, okay? Things happen.” He cleared his throat and reached out to rub Keith, who hummed back at him. “We can still live together, if that’s what you want. It’s not like we weren’t both, uh,  _ pleased _ with the opportunity to…” His words broke off to a soft exhale of a laugh. 

Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he checked Keith’s eyes for an answer to a question he hadn’t asked yet. “Wait, what? Pleased? What are you saying?” Neither of them answered him and he tried to wriggle to see Shiro’s face, tried to plead a reaction from Keith with his eyes. They looked down bashfully when he continued, “You guys were happy I went into heat?”

He could feel Shiro shaking his head behind, the movement carrying in vibrations through his chest. “No, no, not that. Just that you…  _ wanted _ us, really wanted us.” He sounded so relieved and grateful that Lance’s face started tingling with warmth. That couldn’t really be what he was saying. “We can go on as if nothing happened…”

Lance froze and let himself wonder about how he could ever hope to keep living here like he used to. It had been bad enough with their attractive faces and hot bodies and enticing smells being around, let alone knowing how either of them  _ felt,  _ especially during a heat where every sense was heightened and dulled all at once. Lance could feel the rejection of the idea build in him and he practically yelled back, “No! I… I don’t think I could--”

Keith leaped forward and locked Lance’s lips in a kiss. He moved with such tenderness that Lance thought for a second he might cry. Instead he pulled himself back, not wanting to give into the kiss and find his heart aching. Keith, however, stayed close and said quietly, “Good. We…” He bit his lip and considered Lance’s face before continuing, “wouldn’t want that. What about you?”

Lance felt his stomach flip and dance and maybe flutter with a thousand butterflies all wanting to break free. He couldn’t tell beside the stuttering beat of his heart. “I… I like you… both? I…” Fuck, he’d gone and said it now. The embarrassment of admitting it was already making him hard again. He’d have to look for a new place to live in the morning… if he  _ woke up _ in the morning.

Shiro hummed encouragingly in his ear and nudged him with a tilt of his head. “Yeah?” Somehow it felt so comforting, so nice. Lance could happily lay here for hours, stuck between them, letting time pass as they touched and kissed and spoiled him. That was all he could imagine wanting.

“Y-yeah….” Lance would have hidden his face, run away, done something to hide himself, but instead he was stuck there with his face on fire and his dick pointing accusingly at Keith. “I meant it when I said I want you, that it’d be fine if it’s either of you helping me out.” Admitting it when he was mostly lucid made his heart race and heat coil down low.

Keith tilted his chin upwards and leaned forward to close the gap between their faces again. “Because you like us? Both of us?” Even with his blunt tone he sounded caring, edges buffed away to a smooth, calm exterior. “Is that what you’re saying? ‘Cause… we like you.”

“We really… just want you to feel good,” Shiro added and curled his hand around Lance’s dick and began to pump slowly over the head. His lips kissed and sucked at Lance’s neck, teasing at the skin with such affection that Lance might have melted into the mattress if he wasn’t still stuck on their knots. “We want you to stay with us, be happy... with us.”

Shiro’s hand worked over him, gently but firmly, and brought him to the brink within minutes. The room filled with only the sound of his own laboured breathing. He couldn’t dare close his eyes and miss the way Keith watched over him or the way Shiro felt. He felt so wanted, so desired, and he wanted to come again to make them both happy.

Lance whined and parted his lips. He had to try and ask for what was on his mind. “Kiss me?” He immediately regretted opening his mouth and let his head fall back, pressing his weight against Shiro’s chest in hopes the heat against his skin would calm him. But then Keith answered him by darting forward to give him what he wanted.

Keith’s hand ran up his face and dove into his hair while his lips worked against Lance’s. Humming with satisfaction, Keith pressed in, deepening the kiss between gasps, desperate and wanting. His tongue darted out in small bursts, tasting and testing how far he could go, never pushing more than Lance pushed back. His lips seemed to tingle with the electricity that sparked between them. His chest ached with longing as his lungs struggled for air, breathing heavily at the sensations surrounding him.

Shiro’s hand moved faster, pumping over the head of Lance’s cock, smearing a drop of precome with his thumb. He nibbled at Lance’s ear and neck, never hard enough to break skin but lingering on the edge of marking. It set alight another spark in Lance, jolting through his body and tensing and relaxing muscles. He jerked between the two of them, feeling their hands, their lips, and the way their knots rubbed within him just right.

“Ohhhhh, fuuuuu --” Lance moaned against Keith’s lips, but neither of them let up, gasping and nipping at each other as their lips and tongues met over and over again. Lance bucked up into Shiro’s hand that was determined to get him off again. “I’m -- I…” he barely managed to whisper before he cried into his kiss, louder and desperate, and came with a shudder and a whimper.

His come splattered over Shiro’s hand, the warmth trickling down to his stomach while the hand kept moving beyond Lance’s limit. He stuttered useless words, nonsense seeming to dribble out of him as he was milked of every last drop that Shiro could pull from him in a firm grasp. 

Lance fell back, vision blurring in the bliss that washed over him. His muscles began to ache as the exhaustion took hold. All he knew was he felt content, filled, fulfilled. In the blur that followed, he could vaguely feel Keith pulling away and the two of them removing themselves from him. Wetness sloshed onto the bed, surrounding him in a puddle of his own mess while they stood and dealt with themselves.

Breathing deep and letting his eyes close, he could feel arms gathering him up, how his weight was lifted so easily, and how a cold wet cloth caressed his skin and wiped him clean. It felt comforting to be washed and touched and held with such a firm, caring hand, like a thousand kisses across his body.

His head seemed to sway when the movement continued and he could vaguely make out the coloured walls of a different room. It was bigger, grander, and smelt of citrus and pine and the woody undertone of sandalwood. With his head swimming with pleasant scents, his body found itself flush against a towel as he was laid down on a bed. 

When his eyes opened, blinking at the dim lamplight in a foreign room, he immediately found the smile on Shiro’s face and felt a tinge of comfort work through him. Shiro leaned over him and brushed a hand tenderly through his hair, stroking through the sweat and sending a warm rush through his body again.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked as he sat down on the edge of the large bed, dressed in the same clothes. “Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?” His voice was so quiet and so soft that Lance almost suspected he was dreaming. Perhaps he had simply passed out mid-wank and Shiro had come in to find him with his hand wrapped around his cock and slumped off the bed. But Shiro’s hand brushing over and through his hair felt so very real.

Another weight dropped onto the bed. Keith cleared his throat and drew Lance’s attention. He shuffled closer, eyes watching with concern. “You had us worried there.” The look on Keith’s face changed briefly, his eyebrows furrowing and lips pursing, before he dove forward to lie by Lance’s side. He shuffled in and lay as close as he could. His arm gingerly worked its way from Lance’s hip to his chest, so hesitant and unsure that Lance couldn’t move in case he might startle him.

“I’m fine?” he answered with a gulp. He peered down his naked body, noting how clean he looked and felt, and how he was very much not in his own bedroom anymore. There was a soft towel laid beneath him, a fluffed pillow beneath his head, and a very attentive, affectionate housemate at his side with a hand on his chest. “You didn’t have to do all this. You don’t need to look after me even though we...”

Shiro stared straight back at him. He wasn’t having any of it. He moved across the bed and lay on Lance’s other side, rubbing over his skin until his fingers met and intertwined with Keith’s across his chest. “Sure, we do. You  _ live _ with us and we like you and the things you let us do,  _ fuck _ .” He placed a kiss on Lance’s check and another on the edge of corner of his lips. “Then you said you liked  _ us… _ It was too… perfect, all so perfect.”

Keith nuzzled against his other cheek, humming in agreement. “Was hot. I can’t believe you let us  _ fuck _ you, wanted us to... actually just… fuck, I want to do that again…. If you want.” The usual steely demeanour Lance had always known Keith for disappeared to reveal a vulnerability beneath, one that spoke blunt truths but with a hint of rambling and timidity.

“Of course, Keith means to say it’s not just… we’re alphas, but that’s not why we’re --” Shiro began with his own rambling, stumbling over words and trying his best to explain something that had already become so very clear to Lance. They cared about him, genuinely so. Trying to prove that beyond heats and primal desires might have been difficult for them if they hadn’t made it all so abundantly clear that it meant so much more to them.

Lance hushed him, reaching out lazily to either side of him in search of their hands. He found them both, clasping them as tightly as his weak grip would let him. Sighing happily, he gathered the courage to turn to each of them and place a whisper of a kiss on each of their lips. He had little strength to do much more than that. “This is nice.”

Closing his eyes, he could feel the wave of sleep approaching him, ready to take him. “It was nice, and since my heat has only subsided for now, I’m going to need some more attention in an hour or two.” He smirked at the way both of his housemates squeezed his hands. “Probably a _ lot _ more attention over the next day or two. I’m going to beg to be fucked a whole lot more. Think you’re up to the task?”

Shiro hummed and laughed, “You’re going to try to tire us out, aren’t you?” He brought Lance’s hand to his lips and left a light kiss across his skin. “Good thing we prepared for you, then.” Shiro’s words sat fuzzy in Lance’s mind, warm and comforting and a tad confusing, but he knew he had all the time in the world to find out what Shiro meant.

“You’re calling in sick tomorrow,” Keith announced before whispering in Lance’s ear, “You’re in no condition to be going anywhere like this. Looks like you’re bedridden until we give you the all clear.” He leaned in closer, wrapping a leg over Lance’s, encasing him within as much of his body as he could manage.

Lance sighed and let a long, peaceful exhale. “I’m okay with that.” This was all so new and foreign, but he lapped up every drop of it. “I could get used to this.” His body relaxed into the warmth of his two painfully handsome housemates, his two alphas. He’d never expected that he would even think of them as his or him as theirs, but as sleep came over him, he liked the sound of it even more and thanked his horror of a job for making him forget his suppressants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you loved! I take it all into consideration when I write follow ups! 
> 
> All comments, kudos, and keysmash yelling are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes the next morning in his housemates' room and deals with the aftermath of last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me a while but I've finally finished the next part of this fic. I hope it lives up to expectations!

Lance woke to a cramp low in his stomach, little more than a poke, a threat if the body ever had one. He groaned and rolled over, sheets tangling around his legs, towel behind him rubbing against his skin. He felt like he’d been put through the wringer, muscles aching and whole body fatigued, but he couldn’t escape the prickling skin up his thighs and the wet that smeared over them when he moved. “Great, just gr--”

Startled by the unfamiliar feel of the bed, Lance sat up, another spark of pain jolting through him. He winced and blinked his eyes open, then closed, and open again. He wasn’t in his bed. This wasn’t his room. He was somewhere else. The familiar attractive smell in the air belonged to his housemates, and while he had barely had a glance inside of their room, he knew this had to be their bed.

“Oh… fuck…” Lance whispered to himself, feeling over the sheets and snatching the covers up quickly to confirm that he was indeed completely naked under them. He would have been cold if not for the hot flushes coursing over his skin. The sudden realisation that last night really happened didn’t help that either.

He could remember it all. The look in Keith's eyes, the comfort to be found in Shiro's voice, their intoxicating scents that filtered through his bedroom door, and the unmistakeable sound of his own voice while intoxicated by his own heat. Yet despite the ache that persisted through his body, he regretted nothing. It was more than any of his heat-fueled fantasies could have ever delivered, and he doubted that he’d ever relive something like that again.

Lance threw the covers off himself and stared down at this thighs, shiny and wet from his heat starting up again. The next surge of impulse was only held off by the grogginess still behind his eyes, his body still too restful to set his senses into overdrive. Yet somewhere behind it all was the deep urge to be filled again and his hips were already rolling in anticipation and habit.

It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up from a heat slightly dazed but waking up in _their_ room where both of them slept and then some was something completely different. His heart was starting to race, adding to the hot flush already making him feel sick and overwhelmed. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He didn’t belong here. He was likely going to have to move and that would also affect work. Fuck, he was supposed to be at work today.

Lance stared down at his thighs like his whole body had betrayed him. If he’d only taken his pills, he’d have his head on straight instead of sitting in his own mess and jeopardising a job that was only supposed to be for the holiday season. He wasn’t supposed to have days off, certainly not without calling in, and regardless of what Keith had said the night before, he couldn’t just call in sick. If it kept his job, it’d be a miracle.

He wouldn’t be in this predicament if it weren’t for last night, if it weren’t for him giving into his heat, touching himself and worrying his housemates. They’d likely have smelled him from the front room and, thinking back, they probably heard him whining so desperately for them. God, he’d really been whining and moaning for them, hadn’t he?

Thinking through last night and playing it over in his mind, Lance rolled his hips up into the air, sheets falling from where they draped over his thighs. Every movement only served to remind him that he was indeed in his housemates’ room. Last night wasn’t just a wet dream and _oh god_ he really did tell them both to fuck him, and they did, and they got him off again. Lance bit his lip when he remembered how they’d both kissed him. _Fuck_.

“I see you’re awake,” Shiro announced himself with amusement, standing in the room with a wooden tray in his hand. He might as well have teleported into the room with how suddenly he seemed to be standing there. He tilted his head, eyebrows raised as he took at the image before him. “I barely left you for ten minutes and you’re already…”

Lance snatched the covers and pulled them over himself. Not that Shiro hadn’t seen everything already. “Sorry,” he muttered with absolutely no idea why he’d be sorry or why he needed to hide himself so quickly. He guessed he just wasn’t ready to exposure himself so fragrantly when his heat was merely simmering. The hot flush was still fresh on his cheeks.

Shiro approached with soft steps, smiling to himself. “You’re fine. I’m surprised you managed to sleep that long. We must have really tired you out.” The cutlery clinked together when he placed the tray down on the bed. “You’re going to need food so I brought you some breakfast.”

Lance decided then that Shiro was far too kind. What kind of housemate fucked you, put you to bed, and brought you breakfast in the morning? He could barely believe the smell reaching his nose or the sudden shift in weight when Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, reminding him that this morning really was real and not a dream. He could go back to sleep happy without eating at this rate.

Gesturing over his hard work, Shiro gave a small smile. “Fruits, bread, cheese. It’s not your usual sugary cereal…” He gazed up with an accusatory glint that made Lance want to sink down into his pillows just to feel their cool touch. “But you’ll need something good in your stomach after… last night.” He cleared his throat and pushed the tray forward like an offering.

“Last--” Lance’s eyes opened wide, staring at Shiro then the bed then around at the walls, failing to find a clock. It can’t have been that long. “Shit, what time is it?” He had work today. Christmas retail waited for no one. Temporary jobs were considerably more temporary if you didn’t turn up to them. He’s going to lose it for sure.

Shiro tilted his head and answered quietly, almost frustratingly calm, “Ten thirty in the morning.” He nodded towards the window blinds where light filtered in like fingers, clawing into the room, wanting to bring daylight into the cool dimness that surrounded them both. Shiro didn’t seem the least bit alarmed that Lance was still here.

“I was supposed to be at work an hour ago. Oh god, they’re going to fire me. Fuck. The new guy already had a thing against me and this--” Lance stopped at the touch of Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. He’d forgotten already just how big those hands were. The firm grip jolted the rest of Lance’s rambling out of his head.

Shiro gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Keith called in sick for you.” He looked into Lance’s eyes for a seconds and turned his attention to the bread on the plate, dropping his hand from Lance’s shoulder. He tore the bread into smaller pieces, gentle with every movement, before placing them back onto the plate. He didn’t seem to get what Lance is getting at, too focussed on the task in front of him.

“What?” Lance could barely comprehend. Keith had mentioned something like that last night, but Lance didn’t think he was serious. It was just another nice sweet thing he thought he might have imagined, like everything else, but no, he meant what he said. He probably meant a lot of stuff that he said.

Shiro sighed with the same sound he used whenever Lance apologised for not taking out the trash. He wasn’t angry, but he wasn’t disappointed either. It was that forgiving and receptive quality that Lance was sure he’d done nothing to deserve. “Neither of us thought you should go into work today in your condition.” He’d moved onto slicing up the apple.

“But--” Lance’s chest tightened. He wanted to lean forward and say thank you, maybe sneak in a kiss if that was even a thing he could do now. He wanted to sleep more, forget the wetness between his thighs, but the cramping only got worse when he imagined what might happen when he went back to work. He was an omega after all. Job security for omegas was tough enough as it is.

Sighing again, Shiro pushed the tray aside and shuffled closer. His face couldn’t have been more than a few inches away from Lance, close enough to kiss, to whisper thank yous against his skin. Deep down that’s all his body wanted to do and it felt intoxicating, filling his mind with a dense cloud of need.

“There’s no telling what could happen when you’re not 100% on your game.” His breath smelled of crisp citrus, much like the rest of him. He smelled like an early morning in a sunroom, filled with white flowers and a hint of fresh coffee, steam on the surface curling up into the air. Shiro was made for mornings.

Brushing a hand through Lance’s hair, Shiro made sure that Lance wasn’t risking going back to sleep again. Even Shiro’s voice, taking on the calming low timbre of an alpha, kept him calm when his mind was worrying. “Once Keith made the call it was all settled.” He breathed in and out like it was just as calming for him too.

“I…” Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Omegas weren’t trusted when it came to turning up on time. They were expected to run off with the first alpha that took interest in them, assumed to leave at a moment’s notice whether or not they were mated. Suppressants seemed to help water down the suspicions but they always remained. Getting any kind of sick leave was too good to be true. “I got the day off?”

Shiro gripped his hair, tilted his head up to look him in the eyes, and nodded. “Mmmmm.” His fingers let go and slide down Lance’s neck and down his body. His breathing was slow and steady but so very very loud from where Lance was sitting. He seemed so focussed on breathing. Maybe he was trying to scent without getting too close.

“Huh…” Clearing his throat, Lance realised that covering himself with the sheets did nothing to hide his scent, nor the rather apparent wet spot that had soaked into the fabric bowing into his lap. No wonder Shiro was so focussed on his breathing. He was an alpha sitting so close to an omega in heat, probably trying to find something, anything, to do while controlling himself. The temptation had to be palpable.

Lance could feel his own urges bubbling up, the cramps nudging at him, the slick between his legs and on the sheets starting to go cold. Shiro’s attempts to calm him, to look after him, to see him fed, only seemed to heighten his want to draw Shiro closer. If only Keith was here as well. Maybe he could watch. “So where is he?”

“At work.” Shiro shrugged apologetically. His eyes had taken to tracing down Lance’s body, making note of the sweat beading across his chest, falling upon the obvious mess Lance was making. “He was adamant that one of us stay home to look after you. He’s more…” Shiro’s eyes glazed over, eyes locked with a thought likely playing in his mind, before he peered back up at Lance’s face. “Impulsive. So I’ve got the first watch.”

Lance nodded slowly. He seemed to get it. Keith had been exceptionally eager to get involved last night. He could have taken turns but he… Lance reached over and shoved a piece of bread into his mouth, moaning a little too loud at how good it was to have food. He ignored the reality that his body was happy to have _something_ in his mouth at all.

It was then that his stomach finally growled. For all the urges in the world, hunger generally outweighed them all. At least for him. There was no way he could get through a heat without at least stocking up to gain back his energy. He couldn’t even remember the last time he ate. Shiro was a blessing. After all, he’d seen Lance’s late night fridge raids more than once.

They sat in silence while Lance stuffed his mouth with pieces of apple, cheese, and bread. He scoffed every piece, chewing everything as fast as he could before swallowing it all down. He’d finished the whole plate before he realised there was a glass of juice waiting for him and he slurped that down just as fast. God, he needed that, but with his stomach full, his body decided it needed something else too.

“You’ll need your rest.” Shiro gathered up the tray with a quiet laugh. He seemed to be amused by the way Lance wolfed everything down. He stood from the bed, carried the tray to the chest of drawers by the wall, and asked, “Is there anything I can do for you, Lance?” He turned his head over so casually, sounding so caring and looking so handsome that Lance might have whimpered if he wasn’t biting his lip.

“I’m rather…” Lance began and let his attention fall to his lap. There was no denying his body was aching again. The cramps kicked him in the stomach, twisting through his muscles, sending hot flushes through his body. He was sweating, leaking, and ready to start begging for some kind of relief. “Uh…”

Shiro eyed Lance up and down, his face too blank to be read. “I saw.” His gaze fell to Lance’s lap again while he worried his lower lip. He was thinking something, neither smiling nor frowning. “Let’s get you cleaned up? We can get you fresh sheets once we’re… done.” He cleared his throat and deliberately moved his attention to Lance’s face, cheeks flushing with just a hint of colour.

Agreeing with a nod, Lance shuffled his feet to the bed’s edge and pushed himself up. His muscles were aching, screaming at him to stay in bed while urging him to fling himself at Shiro’s feet. Thankfully he managed to cling to the edge of the mattress. “‘Y-yeah.” Fighting the worry of exposing himself while he was quite embarrassingly like this, he reminded himself that Shiro had seen a whole lot more than that, technically. Lance had no idea what Shiro had seen while pressed up against his back.

The sheet unceremoniously flumps back onto the bed, the weight of Lance’s slick pulling it down onto the mattress. None of it looked particularly sexy, but his body didn’t seem to care. His heart started racing. His erection stood faster than he did, leaving nothing to the imagination. A nice hot shower sounded fantastic.

Shiro stepped across to him like he hadn’t just seen the fluids glistening on Lance’s thighs and caught him after the first two wobbly steps nearly sent him careening to the floor. Arm under his arm, Shiro led him to the ensuite. It was a small bathroom, tucked in the back of Keith and Shiro’s room, that Lance couldn’t say he’d ever seen.

If not for the cramps crumpling him in pain, he might have appreciated the crisp clean white of the bathroom tiles and the bright silver accents that intersected them. The walk-in shower was an added relief. One less obstacle to overcome. All Lance had to do was step into it and let Shiro turn it on. He could probably manage to stand under it after that. Showers really weren’t that hard.

Shiro let him rest against a wall and stepped forward to turn on the water. He let his fingers linger underneath the spray to test the temperature. “I don’t think I can let you shower on your own if you can barely stand,” he said with a concerned look on his face. He was planning on seeing to Lance’s complete and utter embarrassment for sure.

“I’ll be…” Lance pushed himself up from the wall, desperately trying to ignore the fact he was completely naked while Shiro stood before him in casual clothes. He took a step, then another, leaning against the wall until he felt himself collapsing a little and stopped. “Okay, maybe… I’m a little tired.”

Being so close to Shiro was messing with Lance. The breakfast had been a welcome distraction, drawing out one primal urge instead of the other that plagued him now. He was already humping the air before Shiro got there, before Shiro caught him out, and he could feel his hips moving again, desperate for friction to match the attention he’d already received this morning. Shiro had no right smelling this good.

Lance could barely blink before Shiro was leading him to the water, droplets splattering across his shirt. While one hand positioned Lance under the shower head, guiding him with a gentle push, the other reached over for the soap. “Let’s get you clean, yeah?” He smiled from his lips to his eyes, water starting to drip from his bangs.

“You’re wet!” Lance exclaimed and tugged at Shiro’s shirt. He was going to be soaked through soon enough. That couldn’t feel comfortable, but Lance wasn’t about to suggest that Shiro remove his clothes… Though that idea became increasingly enticing the more that Lance thought about it. His dick was never going to go soft at this rate.

Shiro snorted and leaned forward to press his forehead against Lance’s. “You can talk.” His breathing had slowed right down, taking in the air like it was as thick as syrup. Even beneath his shirt, Lance could see his chest heaving. His hands had forgotten what they were doing. The one on Lance’s shoulder slid down, making its way south. The other, clinging to the soap, started to make soft circles on Lance’s chest.

“I’m pretty sure…” Lance started saying and trailed off as Shiro’s hand fell to his waist while the other kept rubbing the soap across him, lathering his shoulders then his back and then back to his chest. “I’m pretty sure you don’t wear-- you don’t wear clothes…” Lance stifled a sigh, closing his eyes to enjoy the sweet touch of Shiro’s hand working over him. “In the shower?”

Shiro narrowed his gaze and smirked. “Are you sure?” He continued lathering Lance up, using both of his hands to rub over every part he could touch. The soap's scent had nothing on Shiro’s, its aroma barely fighting against the way his scent seemed to fill the bathroom. The warm water running over them both only enhanced it.

Lance nodded and let a small whimper escape his lips. He hadn’t meant to do that. He hadn’t meant to be standing before a completely soaked alpha that was so insistent on lathering him from head to toe. Lance couldn’t not be weak to the way Shiro was basically holding him up and washing him and touching him. Gulping seemed to keep the whimpers and sighs from making their way past his lips.

“Feeling any better?” Shiro asked, reaching over Lance’s shoulder to place the soap down. His chest pressed against Lance’s, face so close that his breath brushed past Lance’s ear. His hands made quick work of the lather, working it up Lance’s neck then down his arms, across his back and down to his hips.

Lance nodded, daring to open his mouth to squeak out a quiet, “Yeah.” He was lying though. His knees were starting to buckle, his chest was heaving, and with Shiro standing so close, he wasn’t about to start touching himself despite how desperately everything in him screamed at him to get off. Shiro hadn’t even started on his lower half yet.

“Good,” Shiro chuckled, stepping back and dropping his hands to his shirt hem. He tugged at the wet fabric and drew it up despite how adamantly it tried to stick to his chest. Whether he moved slow or Lance imagined it, the moment seemed to stretch for minutes, inch by inch of Shiro’s chest exposed and covered with drops of water.

Lance forgot to breathe for a second. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Shiro shirtless, but it was the first time he’d been standing naked in front of him and unable to look away. If Lance had more energy and less control of his body, he might have tried to wash his face on those washboard abs. Any part of his body would do really.

“I… um…” Lance started making sounds. This was for him. This wasn’t just Shiro waltzing out of his room in a towel to grab something to eat from the kitchen. Shiro was undressing to help him, to help wash him. He had no idea how he was still standing, and then Shiro kept going.

Shiro’s shirt fell to the ground with a wet thump and mixed with the sound of Shiro’s chuckle. “You were the one that said you don’t wear clothes in the shower.” He entirely had a point, but the way he undid the button of his pants and zipped down his fly was almost cruel with how slow he moved. He had to be enjoying this.

Lance gave up on keeping himself silent and whimpered. Nervous laughter followed and for the first time since standing in the shower, Lance felt like he might actually be able to stand on his own, if only to watch the rest of the show. “I… I’m…” His stomach clenched, crunching down on his curiosity, biting into his skin. “Aching… again.”

Shiro peered up just as he pulled his pants down to the ground. He stood again, eyebrows raised, curious and concerned again. Despite his chest and his soft expression, Lance’s attention was elsewhere, firmly fixed on Shiro’s underwear, white and soaked through and clinging to the not-so-concealed cock it was originally designed to hide. There was nothing left to the imagination and no pretending that it was barely covering him, pressing against the fabric.

“That is fucking huge,” Lance stated in a stage whisper, unable to put his lips back together, eyes open as his mouth gaped. He swallowed loudly, suddenly aware that he was actually staring at Shiro’s cock and actually drooling a little. His body joined in, hips bucking in want, slick running down his legs despite the water washing over him.

Running a hand through his hair, Shiro walked back into the shower and stood so close that the tip of his dick brushed against Lance’s. “We should get the rest of you cleaned up, yeah?” Quickly getting the soap in his hand again, he dropped to his knees, not the least concerned by how hard and fast he hit the tiles.

Lance gulped and tried desperately to control his breathing as Shiro’s face narrowly missed his cock. He watched, helpless and motionless, as the soap made its way across his thighs and down. Shiro was insistent on washing him clean and lathered both his legs, switching from one side to the other while ducking out of the way of Lance’s erection. How he managed to keep himself so together, Lance had no idea. _He_ was ready to turn around and expose his ass. If it weren’t for Shiro’s firm reassuring touch, he might have done just that.

“The aches?” Lance’s eyebrows drew together, breaths taking control of his lungs. The water splashed over his eyes, droplets sitting on his eyelashes, and ran down his body to where Shiro’s hands began to work over his thighs. He was thorough in his work, rubbing behind and under and between, washing away the slick despite how much every light squeeze seemed to encourage more in its place.

Shiro peered up when his hands cupped Lance’s ass. “Still bad, huh?” His hands ran over Lance’s hips, squeezed his thighs, and before Lance could answer, his dick met with the warmth of Shiro’s mouth. He didn’t hesitate to take Lance in deeper, parting his lips and working himself down, tongue pressing and lolling over the head.

Lance’s knees buckled as he whimpered and gasped. He would have fallen if Shiro’s hands hadn’t caught him and held him up, pressed into the underside of his thighs. “F-fu-fuck?!” Whatever strength he had had to resist the need gave way and he moaned low and deep, getting chills from the sound of his voice reverberating off the tiles.

His hips began bucking and he lost his balance, stumbling backwards and landing against the wall. His dick popped out of Shiro’s mouth with a wet pop and just as he began to cry out for more, Shiro’s tongue licked up the underside. He took Lance’s cock into his mouth again without hesitation.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Lance continued bucking, whispering helpless little moans of “Oh fuck” and “Yes” until the sounds became indistinguishable. His legs spread of their own accord, encouraging Shiro to swallow more of him. The muscles in his legs began to shake, giving way until he was basically squatting against the wall and Shiro’s strong hands were the only things keeping him from collapsing to the ground completely.

Shiro’s eyes stared up intently, watching so carefully, only making everything so much better and worse all at once. He bopped his head slowly, testing out Lance’s resolve, and snaked one of his hands between Lance’s thighs. Rubbing through the slick, his fingers reached back, running up the curve of Lance’s ass, circling right where they both knew Lance needed them.

All Lance could do was stare down, unable to look away from Shiro’s eyes, his lips, his dick tenting in his thoroughly soaked underwear. It was a miracle he wasn’t exposed already. What Lance would have given to undress him, expose him, know just how much Shiro was enjoying this and be able to measure it in inches.

“ _Shiro,_ ” Lance begged, pleaded, panting desperately. “Shiro, _please_.  _F-fuck_.” Lance could feel that omega urge yearning for more, ready to beg, to present, to whine for good hard dick to fuck him right. That was all he needed. “ _Sh-Shiro_. Shiro, _pl--ahhh_ ,” Lance begged and gasped as Shiro slipped one finger into him. His voice broke into a shrill needy whine.

Shiro kept on going, the slightest of smiles forming on his lips, even with his mouth full. He hollowed his cheeks, pressing his tongue up and pulling back, while his finger curled inside Lance like it beckoned forth an orgasm. He was diligent, twisting his head, moving his finger and his tongue in time. Maybe this was why Keith sounded so _fucking_ good whenever they locked themselves up in the bedroom. Lance couldn’t blame Keith for moaning so loud.

One finger was swiftly joined by two, working in and out until Lance was shaking. “ _Fff_ uck. Fuck _me_? Fuck. Fucking _fuck_ me, Shiro.” His head was cloudy, filled with thoughts of him pinned against the wall and water hitting Shiro’s back as he fucked Lance into the tiles. It’d be even better with his ankles by Shiro’s ears. “I _want_ you. _Fuck_ me. I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

Shiro drew back and let Lance’s cock rest on the tip of his tongue, licking up the slit and drawing Lance’s precome into his mouth with a kiss. He hummed with a smile and proceeded to kiss down Lance’s length while he worked a third finger into Lance’s ass, curling and scissoring with a painfully slow pace.

Lance knew he was too far gone now. His mind was nearly out of it, unable to form anything coherent beyond wanting to be fucked, and his body was on fire. Even the water running down over both of them was too hot, way too hot. “S’hot. So hot. Really really hot,” he rambled out in between breathless moans.

Pulling out his fingers to the sound of Lance’s needy whine, Shiro chuckled and stepped over to the shower to turn down the hot water. Yet it still felt way too warm. Lance was burning. Everything in him was burning and hot and slick and wanting. Fuck, he needed Shiro’s warmth back. He needed it inside him.

“It’s cold now,” Shiro stated with a laugh. He sounded so far away when he wasn’t by Lance’s side. “Think you can hold yourself up while I dash out for a bit? I won’t be long.” He bent down to look Lance in the face, daring to breathe that delicious scent right up Lance’s nose, and then he was walking out of the room.

Lance felt empty and alive, nerves tingling everywhere, wanting to get off, wanting to be filled, wanting. “Shiro?” His alpha was gone and he was standing there in warm water slowly turning cold. “Shiro _please_? Shiro? I _need…_ I need you?” The begging fell from his lips in what seemed like minutes. The cloud in his head blurred the edges of the tiles, swarming his head with white noise.

Shiro’s hand found his face and drew him back. “You with me, Lance?” Shiro’s voice sent waves of warmth through him, settling everything alight and stirring up that sense of yearning. Lance could only nod and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily while he slid down. “Hey!”

Lance’s body jolted when Shiro caught him, resting his knees on the tiles, and pulled him up onto his thighs. All of Lance's strength was pretty much gone, but his hips kept moving, wanting, always wanting. “Fuck,” he whispered, eyes half-lidded as he stared back into Shiro’s eyes.

“If that’s what you want,” Shiro answered and rolled his hips. The movement seemed to be for show until Lance felt the unmistakeable curve of Shiro’s dick brushing against his ass. “Then who am I to say no?” He kept rolling his hips, pushing himself through Lance’s slick and coating his dick with it.

Lance’s breath hitched, blessing the rain of water falling across them and leaving trails down Shiro’s chest. “Fuck. Yes. Fuck. But--” Lance couldn’t stop himself from rubbing himself against that warmth, ready to put aside shame to bounce on that dick pressing against him. Yet that one nagging thing at the back of his mind kept him from throwing himself in. “Are you-- do you…?” Talking was beyond him now.

Shiro grabbed at his thighs, holding him still, and pushed him down his lap. His eyes looked pointedly down at his crotch, his cock standing proudly with a condom already rolled down it's length and coated with Lance’s slick. “Got you covered.” Shiro cleared his throat and nodded at the bottle of lube by his leg. “Don’t seem to need that though.”

Lance clambered up into Shiro’s lap, hands settling on his shoulders, and rolling his hips, brushing himself over Shiro’s cock. “Please. Fuck. Fuck? Me? Please? _Fu-fuck_!” His words broke into incoherent praises and moans when the head of Shiro’s dick started pressing in. He flung his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and worked his body back and forth, breath hitching as every inch sunk into him.

Shiro snarled and grabbed Lance’s hips with a tight grip. He tested with short shallow thrusts while he nuzzled into Lance’s neck, nose pressing in and taking deep breaths. “ _Lance,_ ” he grunted, pushing his lips on every inch of skin he could find. “Let me know if…” he thrust and sucked in a shaky breath. “If I hurt you, okay?”

Clawing into Shiro’s back, Lance nodded into the crook of Shiro’s neck. All he could do was moan in agreement, bouncing himself up and down as much as his tired thighs would allow. Thankfully Shiro was more than happy to grind up into him, working faster and faster until the steady wet pounding was louder than the noise of the water still running.

He clung desperately as Shiro held him tight, thrusting up into him so consistently that Lance had to wonder where he got the strength. His housemate was an alpha after all, prone to grunting and growling and thrusting until he laid his claim, and oh how desperately Lance wanted to be claimed by him.

Lance tilted his neck out of curiousity, exposing his vulnerability for exploitation, and to his joy Shiro leaned in to mouth and suck at his skin. His teeth nibbled down Lance's neck, teasing him between low groans and growls and huffs, but not once did he take a bite, not once did he try to mark Lance as his own.

Shiro thrust his hand into Lance’s hair and drew his lips to his own. His moans of approval broke their desperate kisses and swallowed the persistent whines from Lance’s mouth. “ _Good_. _So_ good, Lance,” he breathed out. “How are you… how are you feeling?” He took to nibbling Lance’s ear then his neck, apparently needing to put his mouth somewhere, anywhere.

Lance felt himself melting, falling back against the wall even as Shiro kept pounding into him, hands falling back to pressing against the cold of the tiles. “Oh _god yes,_ ” he whined, his words and mind cut off by yet another thrust. One hand fell to his stomach and he swore he could feel Shiro entering him. “G-good… but… more?”

Shiro was on him before he could even ask, shuffling closer, lifting Lance’s feet up onto his shoulders and pressing Lance into the wall. “Like this?” Shiro asked, one hand resting under Lance’s thigh and the other above his shoulder. He practically towered over Lance even like this and Lance couldn’t be more content.

It wasn’t everything that Lance had imagined, but something about being on the floor, the cold feel of the tiles, and the forgotten shower drenching him as they fucked made it that much hotter. He practically purred when Shiro began to thrust again and whined when he was pushed against the wall. He felt so fulfilled, so wanted, desperate to come and for Shiro to come in him.

“Y-y-yeah,” Lance answered, daring to reach down to pump his own dick. His hand snaked down his body, cold against the searing hot feel of his own skin. It felt good. Everything felt good. He was so close, so very close. Now if he could just…

Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled it away to intertwine it with his own fingers. “No,” he growled, leaning further forward. Letting Lance’s thigh go, he took the weight with his shoulders and dove his hand down to curl around Lance’s cock. His grip was tight, firm, thumb pressed into the slit. “Let me do that for you.”

Lance bucked up into his hand, the sensation heightened by the mixture of awe and anticipation and maybe the slightest touch of fear. He’d been plenty afraid of other alphas, had known their possessive tendencies, their selfish compulsions for self-satisfaction, but this move by Shiro was something else. He wanted Lance to feel good. He wanted to be responsible for that, and that edge to his voice, that stern determination, had Lance so much closer than before.

“O-okay, okay.” His voice sounded strangled, barely able to do anything more than breathe and moan and cry out. Lance locked eyes with Shiro and found himself faced with the single determination to get them both off. “ _Shiro_.” He sounded so weak and spent and used, pounded quite literally into the wall.

Shiro growled, loud and deep, his eyes flashing with a hint of something wild. His lips parted, teeth pressed tightly behind them as if seconds away from baring them like a beast. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Lance’s, huffing and staring with a fixated intent. Every breath from his mouth felt hot and passed through his teeth with a hiss. Shiro's hand fell from Lance’s dick to get a better handful of his ass.

All will in Lance to move gave way to the singular desire to be filled and fucked in the filthiest way possible. The sounds of his own slick were almost as loud as Shiro’s determination to see him melt completely apart. His body relaxed into that touch, letting him do whatever he wanted, wanting him to take him however the alpha wanted. His body was Shiro’s to do as he pleased.

Lance’s arms fell down limp from their position as the heat in him began to curl and tighten down low. The grip of his legs on Shiro’s shoulders faltered, muscles relaxing as they tensed elsewhere. His orgasm was approaching, climbing up and up and up with each thrust and grunt and whine.

“You…” Shiro huffed as his hand grabbed Lance tighter. His fingers dug into muscle so tight that he might never let Lance go, not that Lance would mind. “Okay.” His question of concern came out with the rich tint of an alpha’s demand. He wanted an answer and it was an omega’s imperative to answer his alpha.

Lance cried out, raspy and hoarse. His voice was too far gone. His composure and his voice had been stripped by simply trying to catch his breath. “Y-yeah. _Fuck_ me good, Shiro.” He felt so good letting his body relax in Shiro’s arms. He didn’t need to worry about holding himself up, about moving, about that desperate mind-numbling need that clawed as his brain. Shiro was taking care of him.

Growling with approval, Shiro pressed him up against the wall, nearing as close as he could. His breath was ragged, hissing through his gritted teeth like an animal. His grip pressed deep into Lance’s muscle, tightening with every thrust, pulling Lance down and pushing him back and using him just how he so desperately wanted to be used.

Lance could feel Shiro swelling within him and his body nearly collapsed at the sensation alone. He could barely feel the water anymore. Shiro’s grip felt like nothing in comparison. Even while the knot started to swell, filling Lance even more, Shiro kept thrusting deep and hard with a singular mindset driven by need.

For all the times Lance had looked Shiro’s way, admired him, thought of filthy fantasies to get him through the lonely nights, he’d never thought he’d be living one of them. He never thought he’d see firsthand the grunts and growls that he’d heard through the walls nor feel the power that made quiet Keith moan so loudly. It was so much more than anything Lance had come up with, and still, Shiro was grabbing onto him like a possession worth claiming, giving Lance what he needed while doing as he pleased.

“H-harder?” Lance begged, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the stretch. His body wasn’t his anymore. He was completely at Shiro’s mercy. The fatigue had faded to the back of his mind like it had never happened in the first place and his body screamed for Shiro to fill him, use him, have his way. “ _Grab_ me. Fu-fuck-- me. _Ha_ der? Harder! _Bite_ me.”

Lance kept babbling and begging. His words tripped over his tongue, fighting against each other to be heard by Shiro and get what he wanted. He couldn’t stop himself. Every nerve in him set alight and tingled and thrummed and burned with every continuing thrust Shiro blessed him with.

Shiro’s thrusting slowed, his knot stretching Lance apart and rubbing so painfully and blissfully slow inside Lance. “I’m--” he barked. All other words failed him. He took hold of Lance’s cock and began pumping it faster than he had before, drawing a surprised gasp from Lance’s lips.

His breathing grew louder, punctuating every thrust in and out. “I’m gonna--” he began before nuzzling into Lance’s neck and mouthed needily over his skin. His teeth grazed back and forth, nipping and teasing and testing out how soft Lance’s skin really was. He sucked hard and growled, pushing in deep.

“Oh-ohhh,” Lance whined, somehow finding some strength to buck up into Shiro’s hand. He was close, so close, wanting to beg for more, for teeth to sink into his flesh, but he was too far gone to ask for anything more. “Ahh-ahh, hnnnn.” Little more than noises escaped from him as the heat in his body coiled up tight.

Shiro’s teeth dug into the soft crook of Lance’s neck, holding skin between their points, muffling Shiro’s final groans as his knot filled Lance completely and he came with violent thrust of his hips. He held still for a moment, huffing and catching his breath, spit started to trickle down Lance’s neck.

Despite his pause, Shiro’s hand kept going. He thumbed over the crown of Lance’s dick, rubbing down his length and up again. His grip tightened, coaxing more and more sounds from Lance’s throat. He had every intention of seeing Lance through.

Stretched and filled and so very very warm, Lance was so ready to come, needed to come. He could do little more than stare at Shiro’s face, still buried in his neck, and hope his need came through as well as every moan he couldn’t stop himself from making. He was putty, mouldable, weak to Shiro’s touch. He didn’t want this moment to end.

“Oh, _oh_ , yes, like _that_ , please, _fuck_ ,” Lance finally choked out, voice so weak and high it was like he crying. His eyes watered too, blurring his vision while his mind filled with cotton. He was soft and supple and the perfect omega ripe for mating. He wanted his reward for being so so good. “ _Shiro_.”

Lance came with a start, body suddenly able to move again and jolting in Shiro’s hold. The teeth on his neck bit in harder, the hand on his dick loosened, and the knot inside him felt so much bigger as he rocked against it. He blinked several times to see through the blurred haze of afterglow. The feeling of belonging and warmth and mild accomplishment ran through him. He’d fulfilled his need. Shiro had seen to that.

Silence passed between them for moments. The water kept running, splashing over them, having apparently run out of hot water minutes ago. Neither of them moved. Shiro’s face nuzzled slightly at Lance’s neck, releasing his hold to kiss gently where his teeth had pressed in. If he’d truly left a mark, Lance couldn’t tell.

Shiro’s chuckle broke the silence first. His lips pressed against the developing bruise on Lance’s neck. “That's uh… going to leave a mark.” His voice was hoarse, rasping with every breath. “I made sure not to break the skin though.” He pulled back to look Lance in the eye. His face softened with small smile.

Lance glanced to his shoulder and puffed out his nose. “So, does this mean…” He couldn’t think of a way to say that didn’t sound as needy and desperate as it probably did, but he asked anyway. “You’ve marked me?” He swallowed, hoping maybe some of his embarrassment went down into his gut.

Shiro turned his attention to Lance’s legs and gently lifted them off his shoulders to rest them on his thighs. He moved slowly, pausing whenever Lance’s breath hitched. “Don’t get me wrong,” Shiro began, “I… wanted to, but…” He took a deep breath and soothed his hands over Lance’s skin.

“But? But what?” Lance cringed as the disappointment in his voice. There were plenty of reasons not to mark an omega. He knew that, but after so many alphas had tried and failed when Lance pulled away, he had to wonder when this time he’d been hoping it. “What do you mean you wanted to? I would have let you.”

With a sigh, Shiro pulled Lance gently up into his lap and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. “I think we might be a little too early for that, don’t you?” He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Lance’s, taking a long deep breath in that instantly made Lance feel more at ease. When he came to calming an omega, Shiro was an excellent alpha.

Lance frowned and peered sheepishly up into Shiro’s warm gaze. “I guess so?” He would have been happy to be marked from his shoulders to his hips if Shiro was biting him. “You can if you want to. I’m happy for you to… you know…” He felt so exposed and tender, even while perched on Shiro’s lap, held up only by the arms around him.

“If I’m going to mark you…” Shiro brushed his hand through Lance’s hair, tucking loose threads into place. “Then I’d want Keith to be here too.” He leaned back to look over their bodies, quietly assessing what they’d done. “I think he’d want to be involved.” His hand cupped Lance’s cheek and pulled him into a soft chaste kiss.

Nodding, Lance had to agree, but he smiled slyly and added, “Keith wouldn’t want you getting in first, would he?” He chuckled and wiggled in Shiro’s lap, breath hitching when reminded that Shiro’s knot may have gone down a little but was still definitely there. “Do you think he’d want to mark me too?”

Shiro smirked and shook his head with a roll of his eyes. “You’d like that, would you?” Tilting his head, he narrowed his gaze. “One would almost think you liked attention, Lance.” He gave a short thrust of his hips when he said Lance’s name.

“Ffff-- hey! You haven’t gone down completely, you know?” Admittedly Lance enjoyed the feeling and would have let Shiro do whatever he pleased, but his heat was waning and his head was clearing. He had to have some hope of being able to walk soon. “So you do like me, right? I mean you said you did, but I _am_ in heat--”

“Yes. Keith too,” Shiro answered before he could finish. “Even if you are annoying sometimes.” He pulled Lance into a hug and held him close. “But you can let him tell you that. He’ll be home in a couple of hours and then he’ll take next watch while I’m working my night shift.” He hummed nearly Lance’s ear, soothing him until his breathing was just as slow and steady as Shiro’s.

Slowly but surely, Shiro shuffled backwards, carefully holding onto Lance, and sat them both beneath the running water. The cool touch caressed over Lance’s body, soothing the aches, and washing away the sweat. They spent moments together in silence as Shiro rubbed his hands over Lance until his knot had gone down far enough to pull himself out.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and back into bed,” Shiro said as he lifted Lance from his lap and awkwardly got them both to their feet. “This time we’ll actually keep you clean.” He laughed, supporting Lance with his shoulder and reaching over for the soap.

In his relaxed daze, Lance felt like jelly. He knew his whole body would ache soon enough but Shiro’s hands seemed to soothe him as much as the smell of the soap that rubbed against his skin. He could easily stand here as long as Shiro wanted him to. All of his shame was gone, and all he wanted was a soft pillow and a warm embrace.

Shiro was quick this time, lathering him up and washing him off without hesitating putting his hands where they needed to go. He soon turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, and rubbed roughly over Lance’s skin, catching every last hint of moisture. Lance was too tired to be turned on again by so much attention, but he felt the hot burn of embarrassment course through him. He had to admit that he liked being cleaned so thoroughly.

Arm under Lance’s shoulder, Shiro dipped down to put an arm behind Lance’s leg and pulled him up in his arms. The man was not without his strength, even after all of his exertion he still managed to carry Lance through the bathroom and back to the bed where a new soft towel waited.

“You really ought to rest.” Shiro placed Lance onto the bed and pulled a pillow under his head. He chuckled to himself and asked, “Is there anything else I can do for you?” He tugged the damp sheet from the bed, rolled it up in his hands, and placed it in the laundry basket nearby.

Lance gazed down his body, naked and clean and humming like every one of his needs had been taken care of. The bed beneath him was dry and clean just like him. Apparently Shiro had seen to checking it earlier and preparing it with a towel. He had a knack for looking after omegas it seemed and the realisation of all Shiro’s work made Lance desperately want him to stay.

“Sleep with me?” he asked, eyes barely able to stay open anymore. The exhaustion fell heavily on his chest and drew him down into his pillow. His voice was weak and sleepy, but he still managed to smile at the strange way he said what he meant to ask. All he wanted was to have company, a warm embrace, a soothing presence.

Shiro shook his head and propped his knee on the mattress. “I think I’ve done that already.” He laughed and crawled onto the mattress, lying down on his side, looking over Lance’s body from head to toe. “If you think you’re okay, I can lie with you for a while. Until you fall asleep again.” He ran a hand across Lance’s chest and let it rest when his hand reached the other side.

Yawning, Lance let his eyes close. With Shiro’s soft breathing on his neck, the arm across his chest, and the soft pillow beneath his head, he felt at ease. Knowing that Shiro wanted to take care of him, mark him even, had his heart pounding and his lips smiling even as he drifted off to sleep. Whether Shiro considered him his omega didn’t matter because he knew deep down that Shiro was _his_ alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you loved! I take it all into consideration when I write follow ups! 
> 
> All comments, kudos, and keysmash yelling are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


	3. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon comes and Keith takes his turn taking care of Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few months have been difficult to focus and write but finally I have an update! Thank you for all of your lovely comments for the last year. I hope I'll be update this much faster next time.

Lance woke with a sigh into his pillow. The weight that had been sleeping next to him was gone, now just a pile of blankets he’d covered in his own sweat. He felt warm, the sheet clinging to his skin like it wished to make a mould of him. His body wanted to break free from the oppressive feel of it over him, but the desire to spread his limbs out across the bed was stronger.

Looking around, he couldn’t tell what time it was -- whether he’d been asleep for an hour, or several. The light through the blinds didn’t seem to have changed, but having never been in Keith and Shiro’s room before at this time of day, Lance couldn’t tell regardless. 

The room still smelled like him, an omega still desperate and wanting, but Shiro's scent clung to the sheets, too -- and something else drew his attention, lingering in the air just for him. Turning his head, he found the source of the new scent, sitting quietly and patiently at the end of the bed: Keith. 

“You’re awake,” he announced, gaze meeting Lance's with sharp attention to it, his jaw clenching the moment he stopped talking. Where one hand sat on his knee, the other buried itself in the sheets, clawing into them like it steadied him. Keith’s whole body tensed, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths. 

Lance gulped and wriggled backwards to push himself up, sheets falling to his lap. His elbows dug into the mattress to support himself and struggled to keep him still, preferring instead to shake with fatigue despite how much he fought against it. “How long have you been sitting there?” He’d not even heard Keith walk into the room or feel him sit on the edge of the mattress. Every one of his senses felt alight and yet that entrance had somehow eluded him.

Keith favoured him with a discerning look. It said more than he did when he opened his mouth. “Not long.” His fingers dug deeper into the sheets, tugging at the fabric stuck to Lance’s skin, and Lance found himself wishing he was closer, lying beneath his hands. “I got here a little earlier. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Lance could think of several other ways he would enjoy to be woken up, despite how soaked he was with his own sweat. “Uh-huh… not how I expected to wake up.” He resisted the urge to stare down at the wetness he could feel between his legs. He had barely moved, but already his body had prepared itself, all because of something in the air.

“No?” Keith favoured Lance with a hint of a smile. His voice held that same sense of fondness and amusement Lance had heard in the past whenever they teased each other. As direct as he was, Keith still managed to keep his feelings to himself -- or pretty well hidden, at least. Yet around Shiro, he softened and let down his guard. Lance had only ever seen glimpses.

Lance bit his lip, working his teeth from side to side while he put all his efforts into not looking down. He knew it was obvious that he was wet, that his hips had already started their slow, cautious buck every few seconds, but he didn’t need to draw any more attention to that. The nagging urge to show how his neediness was coming back again was hard to ignore.

Clearing his throat, Lance shrugged and made a pointed nod of his head towards Keith. “You’re just… there.” He was there and observant and stoic and grasping the sheets like he might grasp Lance’s wrists if he just asked. Yet he couldn’t just come out with that, or point out how far away Keith was sitting when Lance’s body was yearning for more.

“Yeah…” Keith trailed off, letting his eyes linger on Lance’s face, chest, and finally the valley formed by the sheets. His eyes fixated there as his fingers tugged absentmindedly at the sheets, pulling more fabric towards him like he wanted to edge closer. “How are you… feeling?” He didn’t look up for some time, only lazily peering up when silence hung in the air.

Lance gulped. “’Little tired.” His chest was already heaving, lungs filling with Keith’s scent, so much warmer than he had taken notice of before. Keith smelled like the end of a long night, the air filled with simmering embers of a dying bonfire and a touch of a well-worn leather jacket, keeping out the cold. It was neither overwhelming nor easy to pinpoint, setting such tension in the room that the very air might crackle.

A tingling made its way down Lance’s spine, jolting him upright, shoulders pushing back of their own accord like he was putting himself on display. He couldn’t help it. The aching cramps cracked through his resolve with a desperate need to look good, presentable.

Keith raised an eyebrow and simply nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “That’s understandable, if not expected.” He shifted his weight, drawing a knee onto the bed. His lips parted while his eyes wandered again, either unaware of or completely unashamed by the casual way his eyes undressed Lance. 

“And… you?” Lance’s cramps clawed at his stomach, forcing words out of his mouth with a wheeze and a huff of an exhale. He needed something, attention, a good firm hand, but Keith was sitting so far away. Maybe Lance could just wriggle forward, find a way to work out the aching, and yet he felt a need to demonstrate his worth.

He’d always wanted to impress Keith. Since the moment he’d moved in and they’d gotten off on the wrong foot: bickering over chores, where to sit, their own idiosyncrasies. Somehow it simmered and bubbled into a need to prove himself, especially when Keith managed to snap up an alpha like Shiro. Lance just needed to be acknowledged.

Biting into his lip, Keith took a moment to answer. His answer came back distracted, almost disinterested, as if his mind was elsewhere. “Work was fine. The usual.” He took in a loud, strained breath and exhaled out his mouth. His gaze caught Lance’s, staring him down, eyes almost glinting. “Can I get you anything?”

Lance winced at the cramps clawing at his abdomen, making every effort to make him cry out, to give into the need that fought behind it. “Uh… no, no, I’m fine.” He forced a smile and stared Keith directly in the eyes to show how just okay he was. The heat wouldn’t get to him again, make him more of an embarrassment in front of Keith.

“That doesn’t look like fine to me.” Keith took a deep breath and shuffled up the bed. His hand reached out to brush the side of Lance’s cheek. “You’re running hot.” He cleared his throat, a sound more like a growl rumbling in his chest. “I can… I can help.” His eyelids drooped, the look of lust unmistakeable when he was so close. 

A shiver ran down Lance’s spine at Keith’s touch. His hand burned against his skin, settling alight everything he was trying to hold back, cramps squeezing at him like they too were begging to be fucked. “Y-you can. Yes. Fuck.” All the control he’d thought he had melted, joining the warmth gathering around his thighs.

Keith’s hand fell to Lance’s thigh and gave a firm squeeze. “I will do… anything you need.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled softly. “Anything.” His breathing grew deeper, more ragged, hand continuing to slide up Lance’s thigh. Gulping before he spoke, his voice became deeper, more of a exhale, “For your needs.”

Lance whimpered and played with the sheet across his lap. He was already hard, barely hidden by the sheets, while his body literally ached for attention. In every breath he took, he could practically taste Keith’s scent. Now that he was closer, he couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips, relaxing his body, spreading his thighs.

If he so much as  _ moved _ , he expected Keith would devour him, by the way he was sitting. He leaned forward, fixated and still, waiting for something to come out of Lance’s mouth. Yet as Lance tried to speak, knowing now just how much his body wanted attention, it started coming out garbled. “Pl-please? Touch. Keith. Please.”

The urge he’d put to the back of his mind flooded to the forefront. His lips parted, his body shuddered, and he practically panted in desperation. He stared pointedly at his lap, nudging the sheet down with his thumbs. He wanted anything Keith would give him and then some. Begging with his eyes, he asked as desperately as his leaden tongue could manage, “ _ Fuck _ me.”

Keith snatched the sheets and pulled them free before tossing them to the end of the bed. “Is that what you want?” he asked, so confident and direct that it sounded like more of a statement. He was so close, dressed in a simple tee and tight jeans that only seemed to be getting tighter. Despite his scent filling the air, he wasn’t yet close enough.

With a grunt and a firm shove, he rolled Lance over onto his belly, making his cock press into the mattress, drawing out another whimper. Keith threw one leg over Lance and straddled the back of his thighs. He leaned over him like he’d been waiting to pounce, wanting to give everything Lance was begging for.

The sound from Lance’s lips was a strangled, surprised moan. He could feel Keith’s warmth on his thighs, the bulge against his ass, and then the hot breath beside his ear. All the air in his lungs froze and quickly rushed back in again. He shuddered beneath Keith’s weight, pinned to the bed, knowing that he didn’t need to do a thing. It would all be taken care of.

“You smell  _ so _ good,” Keith breathed against his ear, somewhere between hissing and growling. His lips pressed against Lance’s neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking down and back up again. Keith rolled his hips in time, making a point of how close he was, and yet all Lance could feel was the denim in the way. 

The cramps grew worse. Nagging and pulling at every inch of him, they spurred his hips into moving, rubbing himself against the mattress to ease the pain. It wasn’t enough. He  _ needed _ more. Keith was right there, behind him, on top of him, but not  _ in _ him yet. Lance needed him, right now, to work the pain out of him. He whimpered and whined and turned his head to catch Keith’s eye to beg some more.

Keith’s hands grabbed him by the shoulders as he sunk his teeth into Lance’s neck, licking then sucking at his skin. His touch slipped down his arm to his waist, and then further down to his hips. “Let me… know if I’m too…” he silenced himself with another kiss to Lance’s neck. “ _ Rough _ .”

Lance wiggled his hips until Keith’s fingers dug into his skin, holding him still, claiming him in a way only hands could. “Fu-uck me.  _ Hard _ .” He wriggled his ass backwards, pushing himself up against the bulge he knew was there. “Please Keith,  _ please _ . Fuck. Fuck me. Please.”

Lance’s mind lost all ability to speak when Keith shuddered above him and his hands slid down further. Leaving Lance’s hips, they swept over then between his thighs, gliding through the slick, tracing circles across skin. Sparks shot through him, running up his spine to leave a gasp at his lips and back down again to leave a gap between his legs.

“You like that, hmm?” Keith hummed into Lance’s ear, as hot as the touch of his fingers pressing up between Lance’s legs. He continued to circle the tips of his fingers around, teasing and taunting. His breath of a laugh sounded delighted by Lance’s desperation, and every word he spoke was heavy, considered and pleased. “Is this what you were wanting?”

Nodding furiously, head turned sideways and thoroughly pressed up against the sheets, Lance whined back. He wanted to say so many things -- so many tempting, seductive, beautiful things -- but his mouth produced only more whines, and he relented to pushing his ass back against Keith’s fingers. Whatever shame he had left was withering while his dick remained hard, dripping with precome, and woefully untouched.

He needed to be touched, to have his need fulfilled, to  _ be _ filled. Keith’s fingers were right there, so close and yet not close enough. He pushed his ass up against them, begging for more,  _ needing _ more. He moved up onto his knees, resting his weight on his elbows, back arched to tempt Keith. Whatever was holding Keith back, he wished it would disappear like all of his self-consciousness had seemed to.

Keith was a little more than a blur in the corner of his eye before he disappeared from sight the moment one of Keith’s fingers entered him. Lance choked out a moan in a mixture of surprise and satisfaction. His body felt on fire, ignited by the alpha scent that had enveloped him, searing his nostrils and filling his lungs. His body rocked back and forth, shivering as Keith slowly picked up speed.

Even at his most careful, Keith knew what he wanted, each movement precise, hitting Lance right where he intended. “How  _ badly _ do you need me, Lance?” The smirk in his tone radiated through the air, calling out to every nerve in Lance’s body. “Show me you  _ need _ to be fucked.” It was a challenge, spoken in the same voice he used when they set to outdo each other. Lance could do that.

With a sudden jolt, Lance started fucking himself on Keith’s finger. His lips parted, spit pooling and soaking into the sheet. His moans grew louder, more insistent, desperate for more than one finger, for more than fingers alone. “Fuh-fuck. Me. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .” Nonsense flew from his mouth, half muffled every time he rocked forward into the mattress.

Keith huffed out his nose and obliged. A second finger and then a third slipped into Lance. Slick trickled down his thighs while droplets fell to the sheets with every thrust of Keith’s fingers. The wet sounds competed with Lance’s moans. His cries only encouraged Keith to move faster, to curl and scissor his fingers, to take a firm grasp of Lance’s ass before give it a firm spank.

“I think I’m going to have to fuck you, Lance.” Keith shifted his weight and ran his hand down Lance’s back. He patted him twice before removing all three of his fingers in a sudden move. “I’m not going far. I’ll be right back.” He soothed his hand over Lance’s skin, tracing his fingers up and over his ass.

The sudden lack of sensation had Lance gasping. He was poised and ready but he wasn’t  _ full _ yet. He needed to be  _ full _ . His voice cried out in desperation, a mid-pitched moan, questioning where Keith had gone. He couldn’t see him. His scent clung to the air but he wasn’t touching Lance. He had gone, leaving Lance wet and whining and waiting.

Seconds felt like minutes. Keith said he would be back. He would come back and finish the job. He’d fuck Lance right into the mattress and give him exactly what he needed. Yet as Lance struggled to peer around the room, the fear that he wasn’t truly enough for Keith set in. He had Shiro, after all.

Lance whined aloud once again, “Keith?  _ Keith _ ? Where’d you go?” His body was screaming for attention, perfectly in position, exactly what an alpha would want. Yet his alpha wasn’t there, touching him, fucking him, getting him off like he needed. His dick hung there, swaying with the needy roll of his hips, dripping wasted precome onto the sheets. 

The sound of hurried footsteps and a zipper followed. Lance perked up, arching his back to present his ass as a good omega should. “Need. Please. Fucking  _ fuck _ me.  _ Need _ you.  _ In _ me,” he rambled, words coming out stilted, short bursts of need. “Don’t you  _ want _ me?”

Tears threatening to brim in his eyes, Lance took a deep shaky breath in and froze as a hand settled on his back and the unmistakable sensation of a hard cock pressed against his ass. “ _ Ahhnnnn _ .” His body arched up against it, needy whine following where words could not. He waited for Keith to say something, to give him praise, tell him exactly what he was about to do. Instead Keith groaned and grabbed and pushed himself in.

The doubt in Lance’s mind melted as Keith rocked himself in deeper and deeper, forcing breathless silent moans out of Lance’s mouth. Keith bottomed out and let his hands wander down Lance’s sides, grasping at every inch of skin and pulling him closer. “You let me...  _ hnnngg _ … know if I’m too rough?” His hands took hold of Lance’s waist, gripping tight like he never intended to stop. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

Lance whimpered at the thought of being wanted. That’s  _ all _ he wanted, someone to want to hold him,  _ mark _ him, and  _ fuck _ him into a blissful oblivion. He nearly had everything on the list, and until he did, he was happy to let himself relax into Keith’s grip and let him do just about anything.

The slap of Keith’s skin against Lance’s own sent a shiver up his spine. Each thrust had him salivating between gasps and moans. The urge to hide his noises out of shame disappeared into his breath, too overwhelmed to control the noises he made. He was surrounded by grunts and gasps and wet slick sounds that kept him aware of just how exposed he was, just how much Keith was using him. Lance needed this.

“A-all d-day?” he gasped, entirely lost to Keith’s will. His body rocked into the bed, back up off the mattress, somewhere else entirely, with the force of Keith’s hands. They dug into his skin, claiming him like an alpha should, likely to bring bruises to bloom. All the better for Lance to run his hands over later, to prove he was wanted so fervently.

Keith grabbed and pulled him close with a sudden jerk. His weight fell forward, pressing the heat of his skin over Lance’s back, showing just how in control he was. Lance shuddered and froze, putty ready to be molded into whatever Keith wanted of him. Desperate to please, desperate for approval, Lance wanted to be everything he desired in an omega. 

The warm, wet heat of Keith’s breath tickled the shell of his ear. Behind that enticing sensation there were teeth, sharp, defined, perfect for sinking into Lance’s skin if only Keith would bite. “Mmmm,” Keith growled, low and deep and dripping with want. His voice sounded coarse around his grunts, somehow still keeping himself in control when every part of his body seemed to vibrate with the need to lose it.

Leaning down low, Keith continued to buck into him with sharp thrusts. “You-- hahh-- have no idea… Hhhnnn-hhow good… you smell…” His hands squeezed at Lance’s waist and then slid down to push Lance’s shoulders into the bed, holding him down. “How long I’ve…  _ fuck-- _ ” He cut himself short to put his weight over Lance’s body to roll his hips once, twice, and once again for emphasis. 

Lance couldn’t move, didn’t want to move, hiking his hips up to present his ass to be taken as sweetly and as harshly as he desired. He was a tool -- useful, needed, perfectly designed for a purpose -- and the fulfilment of his purpose left him buzzing and blissful. “Mmmm, yeah?” He needed to hear more. Fuck, he _needed_ more. “You wanted me?”

Keith’s grip answered him first, seizing onto him before Keith's hips thrust him against the mattress and all of Keith’s weight rested on top of him. His nails scratched at Lance’s skin. His hands slapped him where he was soft and grabbed him where Keith could take hold. Every thrust of Keith’s cock into his wetness made him feel like more of a fucktoy, pleasureable in a way only he could be.

Lance delighted in it all. Alphas were known to be forceful and aggressive, taking whatever they wanted, and it wasn’t the first time Lance had been moved so roughly. Yet every move of Keith’s was deliberate, his breath never far from Lance’s skin, like even in the midst of his arousal he wished to leave kisses of air in his wake. 

For every moan Lance made, Keith answered it with one of his own, repeating his action as if he wanted Lance to enjoy himself too. The attention, so fierce and determined and hyperfocussed, had Lance dripping with precome. His dick pressed against the sheets, rubbing his own mess across the bed as Keith continued to fuck him into the mattress. The cotton rubbed against him, almost enough, never enough, teasing whimpers out of Lance’s mouth.

Keith leaned down to kiss over Lance’s back, humming thoughtfully against his skin. His hands wandered again, tracing circles, wrapping around Lance’s middle and feeling up his chest. “I want you closer,” Keith grunted and in a blur of a moment, he pulled Lance off the bed and atop his lap. With one hand sliding up Lance’s neck and the other pressed into Lance’s chest, Keith held his back firm against himself.

The change in position hit something new in Lance, making his eyes roll back into his head and his lips part around short, shallow breaths. He could get used to this. “Hhnnngg, y-yeahhh?” Trying to talk was hard when all his body wanted to do was move, his hips already rolling now that his feet could push himself. He could please Keith like this. He could please him if he bounced in his lap.

Keith growled in approval and buried his nose in Lance’s neck. His fingers caressed upward, taking hold with a firm grip. “Yeah,” he muttered against Lance’s ear, breath hot and wet, before claiming a soft patch of skin with his lips. “You smell-- haahh-- so good. _So_ good.” His hips moved in time, punctuating his words, forcing the words out of his mouth as quick and harsh as his grunts.

Keith’s fingers grasped tighter, cool skin tightening around Lance’s neck. He nuzzled in with deep breaths, taking in his scent and sweat, responding to the sounds Lance made. His other hand pressed them both close. His fingers spread wide, feeling over skin, trying to cover as much ground as his hand would allow.

Lance whimpered at the touch, so blissfully surrounded and held and wanted. His body seemed to move on its own while his mind lingered in the cloud in his mind, purring and preening and humming. Keith’s gaze was his. So was his touch, his attention, his affection. All of it was something Lance had imagined and here he was giving it over like Lance deserved every drop.

Keith had always been so short, direct, never hesitating when he felt something needed to be said. He’d made it his mission to tell Lance when he hadn’t done his fair share of the chores or to call him out for leaving wet footprints after a shower while sneaking to the kitchen for food. He’d always been so soft around Shiro, right down to his touch and his tone, but Lance had never thought he might get to hear it directed his way.

Halfway through a deep breath, Lance’s cried out at the warmth of Keith’s hand disappearing from his chest and down to his dick. His breath caught in his throat like his lungs had forgotten to breathe until Keith’s fingers curled around him. “Kei-- ahhhh!” Lance’s body jolted, falling forward to be caught by Keith’s other hand, still curled around his neck, possessive and yet still gentle.

He was caught between both of Keith’s hands and where his knot had begun to swell, lost to the rhythm his body kept following. He was trapped and held and so wanted. Lance had no desire to break away, but trying to push against Keith sent shivers through his spine. “Fuck. Keith… fuck. Me.” Lance’s body started shaking, heat curling low in him. “ _ Keith _ .”   
  
Keith mouthed over Lance’s neck, teeth nipping and teasing as he moved up and down. His hand pumped Lance’s dick slowly, squeezing tighter, thumbing through Lance’s precome. He could do anything to Lance right now, anything at all, and Lance would whimper out for more. He’d beg for a chance just to come again, or be come into again.

Keith’s teeth started nipping more, sending a prickling sensation through Lance’s body, like nerves were set alight by the hint of pain. Keith was so close to biting him, to claiming, to making him  _ his _ omega. Lance would be his  _ now _ . He turned his head for the chance, exposing his neck in invitation. Shiro’s hesitation was still fresh in his mind.

With a growl, Keith took Lance’s offer, digging in his teeth. His knot had grown larger, his speed had slowed, and his breath hungered for Lance’s scent, breathing it in so loudly that Lance thought it might steal his own breath away. He held Lance so very still as he kept working his hands over him, pumping and grabbing.

Lance closed his eyes, focussed on the knot stretching him, filling him. Moving became harder, his movements jolting, and his mind restless but singing triumphant. His alpha had him, filled him, and scented him as a good alpha should his omega. He could feel the want in Keith’s every movement and he would’ve melted if Keith hadn’t been holding him so attentively.

Keith’s lips nestled into the crook of Lance’s neck and as the tension in his muscles built, his breathing grew more ragged, his teeth found their place. The harsh cry from his throat vibrated through Lance, sending a thrill through his nerves, tingling his limbs. Maybe he would… maybe he might just…

Lance’s movements slowed until he was moved only by Keith’s slowing thrusts. His hands fell to his sides, forgotten, as his fingers curled in vain to grasp the air. With every breath in, he felt himself getting closer, closer, so close to the edge. Tooth and nail scraped at his skin, so desperate to pull him apart, as desperate as he was to get there.

Next Lance knew he couldn’t move at all and Keith’s teeth clamped onto his skin as his fingers dug in. It was as hard as Shiro’s bite, perhaps harder, and Lance wished desperately that this time it would break his skin. He would be Keith’s omega,  _ was _ his omega, and Shiro’s too. He could have the two of them to himself, spoiled rotten and wanted. All it would take was a bite.   
  
With a grunt, Keith came. His body jerked and thrusted, forcing the air out of his lungs in rasped pants. The hand around Lance’s cock stilled. The grip relaxed, hand falling to Lance’s thigh while Keith caught his breath. It tickled warm and wet against Lance’s neck, a tease of kisses to come. His scent filled the air and wrapped around Lance like his body already had.

“Shit,” he sighed, voice soft, “You’re so…” His lips finished his sentence for him. The sweet sound of his mouth meeting skin over and over had Lance sighing himself. Keith could have done anything to him like this. Lance  _ wanted _ Keith to do anything -- kiss him, fuck him,  _ claim _ him.

Keith’s hand circled around Lance’s dick again and with a slow, firm pump, drew a desperate moan from his lips. “ _ Touch _ me,” he whined, losing his next beg to the sound of another moan. He couldn’t buck his hips. Keith’s knot filled him and kept him grounded. It almost hurt to move and yet if Keith asked, he would’ve done  _ anything _ for him.

A chuckle deep from Keith’s chest sounded more like a growl. “But I _am…_ _touching_ you.” His thumb teased over the head of Lance’s cock, rubbing through the precome and smearing it down the shaft. “I _love_ touching you.” He hummed low, satisfied. “You respond-- _so--_ well.” He timed his movements with his words, punctuating them with pained anticipation.

“But--  _ ahhhhh-- _ I’m not…” Lance’s haze started to fill his head again. When the movement stopped, when the heat built up in him, it clouded his mind, driving the need onto his tongue. “I neeed  _ to-- _ I  _ need _ to co- _ come. _ ” He had needs. Keith had him. Keith was  _ his _ alpha and he hadn’t yet… “ _ Touch _ me.  _ Touch me _ , Keith. I  _ need _ you.”

He’d wondered when the heat would burst forth from his mouth, when he wouldn’t be able to string more than a few words together. His mind focussed on the need. Keith was happy and a happy alpha was good,  _ so _ good, but Lance… He needed more. He needed an alpha to see to him, especially an alpha that  _ filled _ him so well.

Keith nuzzled against his neck, prompting Lance to lean back into it. “Oh?” He thrust his hips a little, jolting the hard bulge of his knot. He hissed through his teeth and casually clicked his tongue. “You  _ need _ me? I’ve  _ always _ wanted you to say that.” His voice was bright with a hint of a smile. He enjoyed this.

Lance gasped and whined, the thrum of pleasure running through him. He was wanted, had been wanted. “Really?” Each breath had his shoulders shaking. He stared down at Keith’s hand as he picked up speed. “Ooohhh- _ oh _ , so th-that’s  _ why-- _ hahhh-- why you’re so h- _ hard _ on me?”

Keith’s hand stroked up and down Lance’s cock in three quick bursts. “Yes… I’ve been rather…  _ hard _ ,” he grunted with a roll of his hips; his knot slipped a fraction but not enough for either of them to move. “I imagine I owe you  _ more _ of my  _ attention _ .” Where one hand steadily stroked and grasped and thumbed over Lance’s cock, the other squeezed over muscle, groping as much as could fit under and between his fingers.

They were stuck together still, yet Lance could not complain; listening to that steady breath against his ear was enough to leave him content. “Please, please,  _ please _ .” His eyes rolled back into his head, his head lolled back, and his hips tried desperately to buck up into Keith’s hand. He needed friction, movement, something.

For the next however long, Keith rubbed and touched and massaged him, venturing over his skin with kisses. Each time Lance thought he might get close, that his need might be met, Keith held back. Overcome by the sweet bliss of it all, time seemed to pass so slowly. Lance couldn't remember how many times he had begged and pleaded and whined, whether he had made words at all.

All of a sudden Keith began to buck again, knot smaller than before. He relished every moment, grunting with a self-satisfaction that made Lance shiver. His hand took to Lance’s cock again and moved in short bursts, rough and hard with impatience. Up. Down. A tease. Then another thrust. Lance could hardly breathe.

“K-Keith,” he choked out when he came. The hazy pleasant feeling in his body soon took to his head. He’d been a good omega, so good, so well rewarded. He fell back against Keith’s chest, content and pliant. He could sleep here and not worry about the next day or even the day after that. 

The room moved in a blur and Lance met the cool touch of cotton as he found himself with his head rested on a pillow. He was safe. Keith was so good to him. He could sleep now -- so relaxed, so content, fulfilled. His eyelids could barely keep themselves open, taking to slow blinks instead.

Keith’s scent remained. It was still warm, like the ashes of a roaring fire, calming Lance further than he thought he could be. It even carried on his breath when he asked, “Anything else I can do for you?” Lance could just make out the hint of a smile before Keith’s forehead came to rest against his own.

“You could…” Lance began to ask for a mark, for just one bite on his neck to be his, but the words trailed out of his mouth. He could wait. There were plenty of other times he could ask. “You could lie here with me,” Gulping, he felt a hot flush make its way to his face, the first sign of the cloud in his head disappearing. Sentimental moments with Keith made him feel exposed for a reason he couldn’t explain.

It wasn’t the first time they’d both been so close or so intimate, but this time felt different. It was just the two of them, and neither of them were bickering or fighting or finding some excuse to throw words at each other. Lance was actually considering leaning forward to kiss Keith. In the mess of his heat he hadn’t even managed that.

Breathing in Keith’s scent, he felt his body relax like he was melting into the bed. His limbs had moved as far as they were going to move for now, and he’d been grabbed and bitten and fucked until every last drop of his energy laid on the mattress with him. To think Keith had wanted this, imagined it, even waited on his bed for it. Lance could barely look him in the eye.

Keith noticed. “You feeling okay?” The tone of his voice had turned to concern, his lips pulling into a tight smile, the kind he made when he was worried but didn’t want to be. “I wasn’t too rough, was I? I can tend to be…” He huffed out a laugh, a weak chuckle, followed by quick breath in. His gaze searched over Lance’s face, from his brow to his jaw.

Lance nodded, nose brushing against Keith’s. He would’ve lifted his head to lean then kiss and nuzzle, but his body felt full of lead and breathing Keith in like this was enough for now. “I’m good,” he purred. “Really good. Considerably more tired than before.” A nervous chuckle spilled from his lips only to end when they met the tip of Keith’s nose.

Quirking his eyebrows together in confusion, Keith froze. His mouth opened and closed around sounds instead of words. His eyes shut as he took a deep breath. “You should get a good rest then after all that… exertion.” He opened his eyes and winked, just a hint of a delay signaling his own exhaustion.

“I really should get back to work tomorrow,” Lance added quietly. He still had a job to keep, if there was even a job still left. Christmas retail was a hell of a time, let alone if he didn’t turn up for a shift or two like he had. All it would take would be one particularly bad mood of a manager and he’d be told not to come in again.

Keith couldn’t hide the confusion and concern that flashed across his face and settled in a frown. “In your condition?” His usual questioning tone sounded different. Where Lance would normally have poked him in the ribs and called him out for doubting, he fell silent. Somehow this shared moment put his frustratingly handsome housemate in a different light.

Their bickering had always been playful, even on the verge of crossing the line. Lance would be foolish if he didn’t admit to himself that their bickering had led to him jacking off out of sheer spite. A crackling electricity had always been there. Lance couldn’t deny that. Yet now he questioned how many times Keith had merely been looking out for him, in his own way.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lance dismissed his concern with a huff. “I’ll be fine.” He would be. There were worse things in retail than coming off the end of a heat. Though he’d been on suppressants for so long he couldn’t remember the last proper heat he’d had, or how long it had lasted. He hadn’t even touched his suppressants. Maybe he didn’t want to.   
  
Keith sat up, rocking the entire bed when he jumped up to hold himself upright with an elbow. “I don’t know… what if you…” He took a sharp breath and exhaled through rounded lips. He looked unfairly pretty like that, hair brushing his shoulder as his head turned, expression soft. Keith had no idea how breathtaking he was.

“Most of it is… over…” Lance lied. It could be days more or a few hours. There was never any telling. Stress and medication and diet always impacted a heat, as painful as that was. Some lucky few had a regular schedule, able to be prepared for the next one like packing for a holiday. Lance had never had the luxury. It turned up and persisted as it pleased. Except when he used suppressants.   
  
Lance rolled to his back and sighed at the sight of Keith hovering beside him. Oh god he was being far too handsome. “You and Shiro have been really helpful…” he reassured while a warm flush took to his cheeks. Lance had enjoyed their  _ help _ immensely and  _ fuck _ would he ask for their help again, and again, and again.

Keith wasn’t having it. His raised eyebrows said it enough before he cautioned, “Lance…” Nothing else came out of his mouth. Maybe they were both just as bad at trying to talk about feelings and things with consequences. If only Keith would just moan his name and sink his teeth into his shoulder. Not that it would solve anything but Lance’s aching need.

“And once I’m myself again…” Lance shrugged and laughed with a empty tone. His heat had given him so much in such a short time, but it was unlikely to last. Warmth and comfort were only fleeting, after all. He’d met more than his fair share of alphas that had sworn all sorts of feelings after having their way with him. This would just be --

“Hey.” Keith cupped his face. Those sharp eyes of his missed nothing. “When we said we like you, we meant it.  _ I _ meant it.” The strain in his voice made Lance’s breath hitch and his cock twitch. When Keith was blunt  _ and _ sincere, he could cut through to the heart of anything and right through Lance’s bullshit.

Lance played with his lip. It was too risky to ask outright, but he could hint at it. There was nothing wrong with a playful joke, especially if he was hoping so hard that his chest felt empty. “You like me enough to…” Bite him.  _ Claim _ him. The idea of being  _ theirs _ hadn’t left his mind since it took root.

The look on Keith’s face changed: eyebrows raised, gaze avoidant, cheeks flushed with a hint of colour. “Shiro said you might… bring that up.” He talked like it was some big, serious affair. Lance just wanted them to bite him, say to the world he was off-limits and tell his body to stop responding to an alpha’s scent. Keith’s own filled his nose.     
  
Keith watched him, cautious and frowning. “It’s not that easy.” A hint of melancholy sat in his tone. He didn’t seem entirely against the idea at least, but he didn’t seem eager either. After all, he already had one partner. Maybe more than one was just too much for him; maybe he only liked Lance as long as things were how they were.   
  
A whine echoed in Lance’s throat. “ _ No _ ?” Though he’d said it playfully, he would rather have sunk into himself. He’d been overthinking the whole thing, of course. It was the heat talking after all. He was so goddamn needy that asking for something so binding was a bad idea. He knew that. Yet he couldn’t stop hoping. 

“Maybe. It’s serious, you know…” Keith gulped, trying in his awkward way to comfort Lance, even though everything sounded like he was trying to dissuade him and talk him down. Keith’s hand reached up to rub at his shoulder and settled down to the bed again. “It’ll hurt.”

Lance smirked and nudged himself forward. “That’s okay.” Taking a breath in, he knew he it was wishful thinking, perhaps misguidedly so. Heats produced a whirlwind of feelings in everyone around him, especially alphas. He’d heard declarations of love, offers of marriage, and received gifts at the mere whiff of his scent or knowledge that he was an omega. He gulped and whispered words that surprised him: “I’m okay with serious.”

Keith made a sound half between a laugh and a whine before shoving his face into a pillow. He peeked up, one eye still pressed to the fabric. “It hasn’t even been two days.” His voice sounded pained, with just a touch of rasp. He was more exhausted than he was letting on. He had an incredible knack for pushing forward when he should be resting. 

All the same, he had a point. Lance’s heat had started last night. It’d felt like a week to Lance. Beautiful, long, indulgent days. Twice he’d woken up to find an alpha willing to see to his needs, hesitant to take advantage of him, as much as he’d wanted that. Time admittedly stretched whenever he was in a heat, as best he could remember from last time. Yet...   
  
“We’ve lived together for months,” he offered, hoping somehow the truth had its own merits. There had been countless times they’d heard each other in intimate moments, sat close together on the couch, brushed by one another, and exchanged glances that Lance had shrugged off as nothing. There were just as many times he’d pined for either of them, both of them, sitting off to the side in an armchair rather than on the couch with them.

Keith considered him for a moment before rolling onto his back. His eyes passed between the ceiling and meeting Lance's gaze. “You are cute, way too eager, and still in the midst of a heat. We’ve got plenty of time, yeah?” His hand reached over lazily to brush Lance's hair back into place. 

“You’re soft, you know that?” Lance quipped back, half mocking, half admiration. Maybe it was just the afterglow or the strange bonding feeling that tended to follow knotting, but he liked Keith like this. Perhaps even more than when dirty talk rolled off his tongue. It was a tough call.    


Keith smiled and rolled to his side, placing one hand under a pillow. He ran his fingers over Lance’s body, from his stomach to his chest. “Not all the time,” he admitted, resting his hand just short of Lance’s shoulder. There was something so peaceful in the way he moved, knowing just how to soothe Lance into a welcome calm.

“Mmmhmmm,” Lance hummed, and closed his eyes. “Good for me.” He could get used to this. His entire body hummed, too, with the kind of content he knew would sit in his bones and make him ache for more. The only way it could get better would be if Shiro were there too, but even the reality of this moment was something he’d only dreamed of. 

Keith’s laugh sounded like the crackle of a fire, smouldering away into the night as new flame caught onto kindling. Lance could have sworn his scent changed too, if only for a moment, with just a hint of something bashful in it. “I’m still not sure of that.”

Turning his head sharply, Lance snapped open his eyes and stared pointedly. He wasn’t about to have Keith thinking he was fragile. He might be susceptible to his heats and entirely up for anything, but he wasn’t  _ completely _ out of his mind. Lance smirked and pointed out what he considered an entirely valid and far more relevant point: “You know I’m not going to keep my job if you’ve got me ass up in bed all the time.”

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes with the biggest smile. His hand curled on Lance’s chest, clawing at his skin. “It’s not my fault you’re so…  _ tempting _ . I’d keep you here if I could.” He pouted for a second.  “But if you feel you’re good to go, you can go.” The sparkle in his eyes said so much more than his tone, Lance realised, even when he spoke plainly.

Lance hummed to himself and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to go anywhere. Here was fine. Here would do. Perhaps if he was lucky enough another round  _ might _ be possible if his heat peaked again and drove him back to babbling horny pleas. Heavens knew he would much rather be in bed all day with his ankles at his ears than have to deal with another customer that forgot he was human. 

He nodded and wriggled close, deciding that it would be easier to just lie there and let his body feel everything it was feeling. His body didn’t so much  _ ache _ anymore as it  _ thrummed _ . His tiredness was earned, and so blissful. He could sink into the mattress and be content to lie there for hours. The cloud was filling his mind again as sleep approached with the fulfilling feeling of having met his body’s needs.

The morning came with the song of birds near the window. The light streaming in added the warmth of yellow to the room. Keith, still sleeping so close, smiled in his sleep. Behind him was a hint of Shiro’s hair and over his middle, tucked under Keith’s elbow, was Shiro’s arm, grasping at Lance’s waist. The moment Lance moved Shiro’s fingers curled, trying to pull him closer.

The two of them looked so happy, and even in their sleep they nudged closer, grabbed for him, made him feel like he belonged. Lance was blessed to be faced with such a sight in the morning, and much more so to wake up with them and to be so wanted. The bed was barely big enough, but he couldn’t say he minded when he got to feel closer like this.

His body felt relaxed upon waking up for the first time in days. He wasn’t aching or as wet as the past few days, either. In fact, he seemed reasonably sure that his body had gotten through his heat. He’d gotten through his heat and not with one but two alphas, who had actually stayed. Lance still couldn’t believe his luck.

Stepping into the shower, he focussed on the water rolling down his back, the subtle change in warmth as he fixed the temperature. There was something so pleasant about having the ability to feel sensations at a normal level. The mundane became new again after a heat had run its course. Heightened senses died down and normalcy crept back in.

With it came the doubt of everything that had transpired in the last day or so. As he dried himself and threw on his clothes, Lance debated whether he should wake them up before he left, whether he should risk kissing them on the cheek, or whether he should leave without saying a word. Each toyed in his mind until he stood at the doorway and watched them sleeping peacefully, knowing he couldn’t bear to wake them when they looked like that.

Lance packed up his work bag, threw it over his shoulder, and took a deep breath. He’d showered, dressed right, double checked his scent, and then some. If he didn’t turn up today, he was sure he was going to lose his job. The likelihood they’d keep him employed for skipping work for a heat was slim. So long as he stuck to his story he’d be fine. It’d just be five hours and then he could be home again, and if he was lucky, so would both of his alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you loved! I take it all into consideration when I write follow ups! 
> 
> All comments, kudos, and keysmash yelling are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
